Fantastic 5: Rise of the Silver Surfer
by scriptgirl84
Summary: The Sequel to Fantastic 5. You might want to read Fantastic 5 first. Just like the movie only with my OC Helena Greene. What happens next for the Fantastic 5, read and see! Johnny/Helena; Reed/Sue; Ben/Alicia!
1. Premier Superheroes

_Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fantastic Four, the script or the characters. I am simply posing a "what if". I do own Helena Greene.**_

_Introduction_

After the incident with Victor Von Doom, the Fantastic Five became New York City's premier superheroes. Johnny and Helena flew to Paris to pack Helena's things, taking a much-needed vacation. Helena took Johnny around to see the sights, along with a few of her favorite bridges, and she quickly realized that Paris really is the romance capital of the world. Helena talked to her boss at _Vogue_ who decided to transfer her to New York, and Helena from that point on decided to work mostly free-lance, and was called in when needed.

Johnny Storm had finally settled down with his steady girlfriend, Helena Greene. They couldn't have been more perfect for each other. They kept each other on their toes, and looked out for one another. Johnny still had a few wild oats to sow; it was never anything serious; his womanizing days were over. Johnny just felt like he didn't need to womanize any more, he'd found what he was looking for. Johnny hadn't figured out that he was in love with Helena, just yet. Helena knew that she loved Johnny, but she didn't want to pressure him, he was still Johnny Storm, and didn't exactly where his heart on his sleeve; she would have to be patient. Helena had also changed by being with Johnny as well, she became more spontaneous, adventurous and more confident than she had ever been.

Each of their powers grew exponentially while the five took residence in the Baxter Building. The Fantastic Five became a household name, every person in world knew who these extraordinary five were. Sue and Reed as well as Johnny and Helena became the two most talked about couples of the town; especially with wedding try number four quickly approaching for Sue and Reed. Helena and Johnny never did let any of the media attention get to them. OK, well maybe Johnny, but that's why Helena was there, she kept him grounded. The paparazzi loved Helena and Johnny the most because they always seemed to be so pleasant and nice to them, and would stand for pictures, so in return the couple was actually treated with respect. Reed and Sue on the other hand, didn't know how to handle the paparazzi, and while they didn't mean to they became stand-off-ish with them. Therefore, the paparazzi tried everything they could to get their shots of the un-photographable couple. Ben, despite his large stature, became a huge hit with kids. Families everywhere always seemed to swarm around him wanting pictures and autographs.

Now the five were all sitting pretty in the Baxter Building, which Reed had renovated, pending some endorsement deals. Those deals also help Reed subsidize his inventions and scientific experiments. Reed had also expanded the small ballet studio that he'd built for Helena. The studio was very large now, with very high ceilings, for her to practice her flight, and an amazing sound system. This was where Helena disciplined her ballet as well as her powers. Reed even occasionally hired a trainer for her. In the Baxter Building, Sue and Reed shared a room, as well as Ben and Alicia; Helena and Johnny didn't, but their rooms were right across the hall from each other. The six loved living together and got along really well. The girls especially became fast friends, the three would be seen out shopping together, having lunch, or catching a chick flick. Ben and Johnny became, as Helena loved to put it, thick as thieves, and watched each other's backs, both in battle and life. The five couldn't believe it had been one year since the accident in space, the time had gone by so quickly, but that was the least of their worries now.

Chapter 1

A woman on the news spoke, "Last night the FAA was forced to ground all air traffic, leaving thousands stranded, when electronic failures, and mysterious power outages crippled the western United States." Sue and Reed watched from the airport, the other three were signing autographs and posing for pictures; Helena and Johnny posing for pictures together with many of their adoring fans as well as signing autographs; Ben was busy taking pictures with kids and signing autographs for large families, needless to say, parents loved Ben. The anchorwoman continued as Reed and Sue watched with confusion and dread, "But the big story today, the much anticipated wedding, of Fantastic couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm, will take place this Saturday."

Reed held a newspaper that read, 'Reed Richards: Scientist or Celebrity?' He couldn't help but comment "Unbelievable, bizarre anomalies have been occurring all over the world, defying every known law of physics, and all the media want to know is what china patterns you and I picked out." Ben noticed the conversation, "Hey which one did you pick? The blue ones with the little flowers? I really like them!" A mother took Ben away for more pictures with her children, as Sue took a deep breath and exclaimed, "It's happening again, isn't it?" Reed did his best to assure his fiancé, "No, we're not postponing anything! Not this time! This is gonna be the wedding you've always dreamed of, and I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of that! Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the sub-atomic level." Sue smiled warmly as said, "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." Sue and Reed kissed, as Johnny said laughing from his seat in front of them, "Which is really pathetic when you think about it!" Helena sitting next to Johnny elbowed him in the side and said, "Johnny!" Johnny held his side and looked to Helena, "What?" She smiled and held up her finger saying, "I wouldn't talk if I were you!"

Just then an airline employee came up to Reed and said, "Dr, Richards, I'm very sorry, but it seems we're over-booked. We do have seats available in coach though." With that the four looked to Ben, holding up two little boys in the air with a third standing in the middle, taking a picture. Reed turned around and said, "That should be fine."

On the plane, Ben had to squeeze in between two people, poor guy. While Johnny was leaned over on the back of a chair facing Sue and Reed, "So what do think about trying to get an endorsement from a air-line? Get us a private jet!" Sue firmly told her brother, "I think we have enough endorsement deals." Johnny laughed looking at Helena sitting next to him flipping through a _Vogue_, "Oh that's funny, right Lizzie?" Helena didn't even look up from her _Vogue_ saying, "Johnny just sit down. Stop bugging Sue and Reed." Johnny got up and started walking to the exit of the plane. Sue responded "Johnny, where are you going?" The three looked at Johnny waiting for an answer, "I don't fly coach." Helena rolled her eyes, and got up telling Sue and Reed, "I got it." Sue smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Helena, Helena nodded and walked off the plane after Johnny.

The plane took off, with Johnny and Helena's seats both empty, because from the window, the passengers of the plane could see Hydra and the Human Torch flying along side the plane. Helena was used to this, and flew above Johnny just in case it rained, which happened once and Johnny was knocked into the ocean. This became fairly routine for Johnny and Helena. Helena was flying as Johnny flipped over and flew on his back, admiring his view of Helena. Helena didn't even avert her eyes while saying, "Johnny, stop staring down my shirt." Johnny couldn't help it and giggled like a little kid, "Awww come on, can't a guy look down his girlfriend's shirt?" Helena finally looked down and raised one eyebrow, "Not when he's on fire beneath her." Johnny just shook his head saying, "Ouch, Hydra 1, Torch zip; this is gonna be a long flight!" Helena smirked, "Even longer for you knowing that you're gonna lose. You always do." Johnny held a hand to his heart and feigned offense, "Not always there was that one time I…" Helena raised her eyebrows, knowing what Johnny was going to say next, "OK, maybe you're right. But don't I at least get an A for effort?" Helena leaned in really close to Johnny, she could feel his heat, even through her water, "Of course you do sweetie, and you know I appreciate the effort, it makes the win that much more enjoyable." Helena laughed and resumed her position, Johnny just smirked and said, "Oooh, Hydra 2, Torch 0. You're gonna get it when we get home!" Helena just smirked and replied, "Don't I always?" Johnny laughed again and said, "3 – 0"

The news in New York was no different from where the five left, the newscasters were still focusing on the strange anomalies that were occurring all around the world. They were even claiming that because scientists have ruled out global warming, some were beginning to wonder if the hand of God was at work. Of course though, despite what should have been the focus, Reed and Sue's wedding took up a lot of the media attention. The newscasters claiming it to be the "Wedding of the Century."

Sue walked into the lab, to speak with Reed, who was of course, in the lab, on his blackberry. Susan had bought him that for his birthday; not realizing it would become an addiction. "Hey Honey! The city's trying to charge us for three squad cars they say we destroyed. It was during that armored car robbery, but I only remember two squad cars getting thrown," Susan said and looked up to see Reed, hunched over on his desk, focusing on his blackberry, "Reed," Susan said trying to get his attention. She blinked her eyes and the object became invisible. Reed reluctantly placed it on his desk, "Alright, alright, I'm putting it away. You were saying." Sue reached out to her fiancé, saying, "I have a fitting in a half an hour, the musician's after that. I haven't even picked out the place settings or the flowers. There's just too much to do." Reed looked into Sue's eyes and reassured her, "Hey don't worry about it. Between the two of us, we'll get it all done." Susan raised her eyebrows, knowing she was about to catch him, "And what were you doing when I just walked in?" Reed smiled, Sue always tried to catch him, but this time she wouldn't because there was nothing to catch, "I was inputting my to do list." Sue raised her eyebrows again, "Really?" Reed smiled and held up three fingers, "Scouts honor." Sue smiled warmly, she knew he was telling the truth; she just wanted to test him.

Johnny then came waltzing through with a uniform in his hand, and Helena close behind him. Helena stood behind Johnny with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Guys, new uniforms just showed up! What do you think?" Johnny held up the uniform that looked like it belonged in NASCAR, and had ton of logos all over it. Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head, as she knew that at least Sue would never go for it. Helena smiled when she saw the disgust painted on Sue's face. "I think there's no way we're wearing that Johnny!" Sue left the lab as Helena couldn't hold it in, she laughed and walked right beside Johnny, "You owe me twenty bucks!" Helena then ran after Sue to help her with some more wedding stuff. Johnny looked back at the two women and screamed, "What do you have against capitalism?"

Johnny looked around the lab, then at the large object covered in cloth, "What this?" Johnny walked over to it, "Just a little hobby of mine," Reed replied. Johnny rubbed his hand on the top, "Would it make a good toy or is it something science-y?" Reed looked up from his blackberry "A little of both," when Reed saw Johnny trying to lift the cloth and peek, he said, "Ah uh." Johnny held up his hands and walked over to Reed. Reed got up and went to his main computer system. It was a large semi-circle desk with a lot of computers and a very large screen in place of a wall in front of it. "Hey Johnny, keep it quiet, but ah, I've cross-referenced and analyzed the global disturbances. They're being caused by cosmic radiation not unlike the kind which gave us our powers." Johnny sat down looking around, "Wow, that's really boring. So listen, I have a very important wedding issue I need to talk to you about." Reed still concentrating on his data, replied, "Yeah, of course." Johnny looked up and smiled, "Your bachelor party."

Reed looked over to him. He really was the same Johnny, and even though Reed knew that he had changed significantly, mostly with the help of Helena, he knew that Johnny would still be Johnny. "No seriously, Johnny, no bachelor party. It's just not my kind of thing." Johnny decided to try another tactic, "Then do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy, you're gonna break his heart. He does have some sort of rock-like heart doesn't he?" Reed tried focusing on his computers again, "I've got too much to do before the wedding. Frankly, I think Sue would have a problem with it. Besides what about Lena?" Johnny smiled, "I already asked her and she said it was OK." Johnny smiled at thought of his amazingly cool girlfriend, which did not go unnoticed by Reed. Johnny continued, and knew that if Ben didn't work he would have to resort to, "You know what I think Sue would have a problem with? If somebody told her that you actually investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation, instead of focusing on the wedding, like you promised." Reed sighed, and Johnny knew he had him _'You gotta love blackmail!'_ Johnny thought. "A bachelor party could be fun," Reed reluctantly stated. _'Works every time!'_ Johnny thought. "But no exotic dancers! We don't need a tsunami flooding the building," Reed said as he smiled. Johnny jumped up and started walking towards the door saying; "Hey it was only a threat that time! She didn't actually do it! Man! You tell a girl a Mexico story and all of a sudden it's tsunami this, and tidal wave that!" Reed laughed as Johnny left the lab.


	2. An Army of Five

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The club was crowded, glitzy and glamorous as the three boys walked into it. Ben, Reed and Johnny looked around the crowded club that seemed to be filled with every young New Yorker. The music blared and Reed shouted, "I don't know anybody here." Johnny letting his eyes roam the crowd, said "Yeah I would have invited some of your friends but you really don't have any." Johnny then noticed three young girls heading their way, "Hey!" Ben looked to Reed, and didn't know what to say, all he could think was _'If this kid even thinks about hurting Lena, it'll be clobbering time before he can say flame on!'_ Reed reluctantly spoke up "Look Johnny, we had a deal, remember, tsunami?" Johnny waved the girls over to Reed, and said, "They're not exotic dancers," the girls crowded around Reed, as Johnny watched smiling, and said, "They're just hot!" Johnny walked away, knowing the girls would take care of Reed, as he and Ben headed for the bar.

Back at the Baxter Building, a line of cars pulled up as many military personnel got out and headed inside. Jimmy, the doorman, greeted them as they walked to the Fantastic Five elevator, "Ah good evening and welcome to the Baxter, ah, no, you can't use that elevator!" Jimmy picked up the receiver on his phone as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator doors opened to a woman who said, "Miss Storm will be right with you." The woman's image began to flicker as Sue walked down the hall, "Hello? Thanks Roberta," Sue said, as the female image disappeared, "May I help you?" The man who appeared to be in charge walked up to Susan and said, "We're here to see Dr. Richards." Sue replied, "I'm sorry, he isn't here right now, is there anything I can help you with?" The man replied shortly, "Yes. You can take me to see Dr. Richards." Sue nodded, "OK. Just give me a moment, please."

Sue made her way to the studio where Helena said she would be. Sue stopped at the door and watched as Helena displayed her powers and finished her dance. She was wearing one of her long blue ballet dresses, with her blue slippers and hair in a tight bun. She looked graceful and elegant as she floated through the air only just reaching the ground as the song ended. Sue was fortunate enough to watch the last of Helena's polished performance.

_Come Clean – Hilary Duff_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy

Chorus:  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Chorus

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Chorus x2

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

Sue walked in clapping, and Helena blushed at the applause. Sue spoke up, "Lena, that was beautiful." Helena started taking off her slippers, "Thanks Sue. What's going on?" Sue walked over and spoke, "We need to go find Reed and the boys. There are military people out there asking for Reed. I'm thinking it's an emergency. Did Johnny say where he was taking them?" Helena nodded, "Yeah, he did. OK, give me two seconds, I'll just put on some shoes and we'll go." Helena ran to her room, and slipped on the first pair of shoes she could find, some silver heels. Then the two ladies, along with the military people made their way to the club.

Back at the club, Johnny and Ben were at the bar, while Reed was somewhere in the club, sitting down explaining to some girls the Big Bang theory. A song came on and the girls talked Reed into dancing, even with his protests. Reed began using his powers as he danced with the girls. Johnny and Ben spotted this and Johnny commented, "The guy really knows how to loosen up." Ben smiled at Johnny saying, "You're not kidding."

Sue, Helena and the military personnel walked in just as Reed was dancing with two scantily clad women. Helena saw this and choked in a laugh, not believing for a second that this was Reed. She kind of expected that to be Johnny for sure, and was more than ready to give him an earful when they got to the club; but to have her Johnny, whom she spotted with Ben over at the bar, behaving considerably better than Reed delighted her beyond compare. The General, looked at the dance floor and said, "There he is." Sue's anger was very evident, "Yes. Unfortunately. For him." Helena backed away slowly and made her way to Johnny and Ben.

Johnny spotted Helena walking up to them, wearing her long blue ballet dress and silver heels, and let a "Whoa," slip through his lips. He instantly brought her into a seductive embrace, "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Helena pointed to Sue and the military people quickly approaching Reed. The three simultaneously turned their backs away from the sight, Johnny's hand never leaving Helena's back. Ben said to the two, "I think it might be clobbering time." The two nodded and Helena grabbed Johnny's beer taking a swig.

"Shall we?" Sue said as she and the military people made their way over to Reed. Reed then noticed Sue walking over, and became petrified, but tried to hide it, "Sue, what are you… General Hagger." The General shook Reed's hand as he said, "Let's talk somewhere private." Sue then interjected angrily, "Unless you need to do Jell-O shots off someone's stomach!"

General Hagger led the way through the kitchen in the back of the club, followed closely by Reed; then Johnny and Helena (holding hands), and trailing were Ben and Sue. Sue asked Ben, "How does Reed know the General?" Ben explained, "A few years back the guy was trying to push a new missile defense system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work." The five made their way into a small room, and as Johnny and Helena leaned against a wall, still holding hands, The General began, "I'm only here Richards, because I'm under direct orders from the joint chief's of staff. Personally, I don't like the idea of sharing the sensitive information with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much." Reed nodded noting the General's disdain, "Always a pleasure to see you too General. What can I do for you?" The General began his speech, and Johnny (though trying to listen) could not keep himself from staring at the woman by his side; letting his eyes roam her irrepressible body. Helena noticed this every once in a while through the General's speech, blushed and pulled Johnny's hand trying to get him to pay attention. She knew that look and secretly relished the idea that she had that kind of effect on Johnny. The General's speech (or what Helena could make of it) went, "As you may know there've been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially we've downplayed their significance to the public, but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat to our National Security."

Another man in the military, Captain Raye, handed a few pictures to Reed saying, "These were taken by one of our spy satellites a few days ago." Reed and Sue looked at the pictures, and Sue asked, "What is it?" The General hesitantly said, "We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us." Reed sifted through the photos, and had a look of utter confusion, a look that made both Johnny and Helena tense up, "I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it." Reed handed the pictures to Ben, "Ben," Reed asked. Ben took the picture and looked closely, "Well I would say it was a meteor, but the trail's all wrong, this thing's giving off it's own energy." Johnny and Helena look down to their intertwined hands, and could tell the other was nervous; Johnny's hand was on fire and Helena's was encased in flowing water. The two elements seemed to be equally as powerful and coexist in a mixture of blue and orange.

"Take a look at this," the General said as he pointed to a computer with an image of a large crater on it. Raye commented, "These have been appearing in remote areas since the events started. Field personnel estimate its diameter to be two hundred meters." Reed looked at the computer screen and was shocked by the size of the crater as the image zoomed out. The General continued, "If we're going to find out what this is all about we need locate and intercept that object." Johnny looked again at the beauty to his side, this time noting the contours of her face, most specifically her eyes, those sea green eyes; the ones that he remembered showing so brightly when she was in full water form. He smiled at the memory of seeing Helena in pure water form for the first time, dancing and floating above a large pool.

Reed thought it over quickly and responded, "It would be possible to build a sensor, tie it into the Baxter Building's satellite grid. Then we could pinpoint the exact location of the object." The General seemed sincerely pleased for the first time as he said, "Good, then you'll build the sensor for us. We'll tie that to the…" "I'm afraid I can't." The rest of the Fantastic Five looked at Reed incredulously as well as General Hagger. "What," Hagger asked, confused. "You see I'm getting married this Saturday. I just don't have the time," Reed said as he backed away and put his arm around a very content looking Sue. The General became slightly annoyed, spitting out, "Richards, your country needs your help." Reed thought he should probably do something, so he spoke, "Look why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner, he's head of the physics department at Brown, I'm sure he can help." At this, the General signaled Raye and he collected the pictures as the General spoke, "I expected more Richards, even from you."


	3. Walk Me Home

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You wanna fly home?" Helena asked as her and Johnny left the club, hand in hand. Johnny shook his head, "Nah, let's walk," Johnny said as he pointed down the street. The two strolled in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the other one's presence. Then all of a sudden some young fans spotted them, screamed and ran over to them.

"Oh my God!" screamed one of the girls in the group, "You're Hydra and the Human Torch!" The couple smiled and laughed a little at the girl's enthusiasm. "I just love you too! Could I get a picture with you both?" Johnny looked to Helena to see if it would be OK; she smiled and nodded. So the young girl handed her camera to a boy in their group and pulled along another female friend of hers. Johnny and Helena stood in the middle with a girl on either side, all smiling. Helena then noticed the boy having some trouble with the camera and made her way over to him. She taught him how to take the perfect picture in the light they were in. Helena resumed her position in Johnny's arms, and the boy snapped the picture. "Wow," the boy said as he gazed at the picture, "That picture came out perfect." Helena smiled at her accomplishment, and the boy showed the girls the shot. The boy looked to Helena, "How did you know how to do that?" the boy asked. Helena blushed under the compliment and Johnny answered, "Oh she's been taking pictures since we were both little. She's actually a professional photographer," Johnny proclaimed, very proud of his girlfriend. Both girls looked at their female idol in awe, "Oh my God, you two knew each other when you were little? That is so cute!" one girl said then focusing her attention on Helena, "What kind of photos have you taken? Have you taken any photos of celebrities?" Helena relaxed a little more in Johnny's embrace, "Actually I work free-lance for _Vogue_," she simply stated, not expecting the reaction from the girls to be so enthusiastic. The girls screamed, muttering phrases like "Oh my God!" and "I worship that magazine!"

Johnny and Helena both laughed as they chatted with the group of youngsters, and displayed their powers. Helena took a couple of the girls up in the air, harnessing the water in their bodies, to lift them up. Then Helena set the girls down on the ground, and Johnny showed the group his hand on fire. After the chat, they waved good-bye to the group of young kids and hugged a few that asked. Then Johnny put his arm around Helena and she leaned into his warm embrace as they continued their walk back to the Baxter Building.

Reed and Sue decided to walk home too, but took a different route. Sue started off the conversation, "I can't believe you just turned down a science project." Reed couldn't believe it either, but knew that the wedding was to close with too much to do, when he replied, "They can build the sensor without me. The most important thing right now is our wedding. No postponements, no interruptions." Sue just smiled and said, "Thank You." Reed turned to Sue and the two stopped, "And look, about what you saw back at the bar." Sue stopped him and knew exactly what to say to get her point across, "Don't worry about it. I know you. I'm glad you had fun." Reed just smiled and said, "Thank you," but Sue continued, "Besides, it was nothing compared to what I did at my bachelorette party. Talk about wild!" Sue kept walking and Reed turned to her and said, "Wild?"


	4. The Wedding March

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Reed despite what he told the General in front of everyone, decided to build the sensor. Ben and Johnny, of course found out about it, but decided not to tell Susan or Helena.

The big day was finally here, Reed and Sue's rooftop wedding; The Baxter was swarmed with fans of the Fantastic Five as well as the entire paparazzi. The whole building itself, however, was buzzing with people and anticipation. Alicia and Helena were busy getting ready and gushing about everything from the men in their lives, Johnny and Ben, to their dresses, Sue's dress, and every wedding detail in between. Alicia and Helena were fast friends as soon as they met, and only continued to get closer. Helena was so happy that Alicia and Ben had found each other, and really wished for that kind of happiness with Johnny, even though deep down, she knew she had it already. Alicia had the distinct feeling that Helena (or Lena, as Alicia had taken to calling her, like the others) and Johnny were a little more serious than the others believed them to be. Ben, Reed and Sue had known Johnny his whole life and have never once seen him settle down, so they were skeptical about the match. Not that they doubted the two had feelings for each other, they displayed it enough, but they had no idea how deep those feelings ran.

The guests were beginning to arrive, as Alicia, already dressed made her way to the bride's bedroom to help her get ready. Sue looked out at the rooftop, and said, "This isn't how I imagined it." Alicia sitting on her bed, wearing a beautiful deep purple dress, replied, "It never is." Anyone could see the nerves shown on Sue's face as she said, "No Alicia, it just doesn't feel right." Alicia turned and said, "Sweetie, I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters." Just then Helena came through the door, holding her dress in the back, "Hey Susie! Oh you look so beautiful! Would you do me a quick favor, just zip me up?" Sue smiled at Helena, and said, "Sure, turn around." Sue zipped up Helena's dress with ease, and as Helena turned around Sue had a worried look on her face. "Susie, what's wrong?" Sue continued to both Alicia and Helena, who were sitting next to each other on the end of the couch. "Is my life always going to be a circus? Do we really want to raise kids in all of this? Face it, we're not exactly normal." Alicia scoffed, "Ben and I aren't normal." Helena added, "Neither are me and Johnny," Alicia nodded and pointed her finger to Helena's voice, as she continued, "But we don't let it get in the way of us being happy." Helena nodded in agreement with Alicia. Helena took Sue's hand and asked, "Do you love Reed?" Sue looked her deep into her green eyes, "More than I've ever loved anyone," she replied. Alicia smiled and said, "Then you have nothing to worry about." Sue tilted her head, and sighed, then hugged Alicia and Helena, saying, "Thank You."

Ben went looking for Reed; it was two hours until the ceremony was to begin but when he saw Helena sitting in her bedroom holding a picture. The picture was a playful one of her and Johnny, she was in one of her dance dress's wearing her ballet slippers and Johnny was giving her a piggy-back ride in the studio. The two looked so genuinely happy that when Sue saw the Kodak moment, she couldn't resist. Helena smiled and touched the photo lightly as Ben cleared his throat in her doorway. She stood up, placing the picture on her nightstand, and walked over to greet Ben. Ben walked in and had to take a breath as Helena stood up in her dress. Ben held out both his hands and Helena took them, "You look beautiful Lena! Johnny's a lucky guy!" Helena smiled a sincere smile thanking her pseudo big brother for his kind words, "Thank you Benji, but I'm really the lucky one. Johnny's wonderful!" Unknown to both of them Johnny was listening in on their conversation from the hallway. "I just don't know what you see in the guy." Helena smiled and laughed, "Yes you do!" Helena takes a deep breath before she begins, "He's funny, and he's kind, and he doesn't judge people," she reaches out and lightly holds Ben's arm as she says, "And he makes me feel good about myself. He just gets me, you know and I feel like I can be myself around him." Helena then walks over to her bureau, grabs the two sapphire studs on the top and puts them in her ears.

Ben smiles and sits on her bed, not believing that Helena sees all that in Johnny Storm. "So why don't you tell me how you really feel." Both laughed and Helena pulled Ben up from the bed, "Come on Benji! We're gonna be late!" Ben gets up and Johnny leaves the hallway, ducking into his room as Ben and Helena walk down the hall. Helena kisses Ben on the cheek and says, "I'll meet you later. I've gotta go help Sue with her dress." Ben smiled and nodded as Helena ran up the stairs.

It was an hour before the ceremony when Ben finally found Reed in the lab. He was underneath the machine, putting the finishing touches on it. "Reed come on, you're gonna miss your own wedding." Reed stretched to see Ben from underneath the machine, "Just a minute, almost done." Reed ran over to the computer, "General, I'm putting the sensor online, now. There. If there's a surge in cosmic radiation anywhere on the planet, you'll know about it." General Hagger was on full view in the screen above Reed and said, "Let's hope so Richards. We've already got reports of two more craters." Ben started singing "Here comes the bride," when Reed holds up his hand, "Alright, alright, alright; Just linking it to my PDA, and ah, that's it." Ben trying to make Reed on time for his wedding, "Good. That's Great. Now would shave and put on your tux? You're getting married in an hour and you look like a bum." Reed turns around as he says, "Absolutely," Reed stops as if just realizing something, Ben looked confused and asked, "What?" Reed replied dumbfounded but happy, "I'm getting married!" then reality sunk in for Reed and he became terrified, "I'm. Getting. Married." His legs sank to the ground and looked like they were melting, Ben picked him up and carried him saying, "I've heard of getting cold feet, but…"

Alicia was just finishing up Ben's tie in the kitchen, when Johnny walked in. "Hey Johnny." Johnny slapped the table in disbelief, "Wow! Does that amaze anyone else how did she know it was me I didn't say anything!" To that Alicia responded, "Well to be honest you kind of smell like ash!" Ben laughed and said "You're late," To which Johnny replied, "Oh let's not make this about me. It's Reed and Sue's big day. Let's give them the attention for a change." Just then Helena walked in from the same place Johnny did holding a cuff link. "Anyone lose one of these," Helena said holding up the tiny cuff link. Johnny turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was Helena, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Helena's dress was exactly the same as Alicia's; only Helena's was a deep blue. She had her beautiful strawberry hair down in soft curls that cascaded down past her shoulders, two sapphire studs in her ears, and a simple but elegant light blue raindrop necklace on. She looked absolutely stunning as she walked over and gave a quick kiss to Johnny. She handed Johnny the cuff link and he tried to put it on himself. Alicia could sense the love in the room and gave an ominous smile, so she wasn't paying attention when Ben shouted an "Ow" as she pinned a flower to his lapel. Alicia jumped in reaction, tapped Ben, and said, "Don't do that!" Helena saw the trouble Johnny was having with the cuff link and said, "Here, let me help." As Helena was fastening Johnny's cuff link he could see Ben and Alicia having a little moment. "OK, you're perfect," Alicia said when she finished the lapel, Ben sweetly replied, "You're perfect." Johnny looked at Helena as she finished the cuff, and knew. He was surprised but more terrified because in that moment he realized that he loved her. He knew he couldn't tell her; he was terrified because he had never felt that strongly about any other girl before. She quickly kissed his cheek and said, "Bye sweetie, I've gotta go find my shoes. I'll see you upstairs." After Alicia said goodbye to Ben and Johnny, Helena walked over, taking Alicia's hand and guiding her out of the room. Helena turned around just before she and Alicia left and said, " Bye boys, play nice." Alicia and her laughed as they exited the kitchen.

Ben stared after where two of the most important women in his life had departed; he looked content, at peace and very, very happy. Johnny could normally stand that kind of happiness with Ben; ever since Alicia, he was used to it. However, with Johnny's own feelings of love and content swirling around his head for Helena, he knew he needed a diversion, anything to take his mind off his own feelings. Teasing Ben had always been an easy tactic for Johnny, so he stuck with what he knew, "So, it seems like you and Alicia are doing well, annoyingly so in fact." Ben smiled at the comment, "Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." Johnny knew he had to do this as he said, "Yeah, you are. Question for you though, how do you guys ummm…" Johnny waved around his hands and made a clicking sound as he elbowed the air. Ben became flustered and angry when Johnny asked about his love life with Alicia and quickly responded, "That's none of your business!" Johnny backed up and got ready to run, "Alright, alright, I'm just concerned. I'd hate to wake up one morning and find out she was killed in a rock slide." With that Johnny was running out the door, with Ben close behind him screaming, "I'll show you a rock slide!"

Alicia was upstairs, and being handed her bouquet of red roses, "Thank you," when she suddenly said, "Johnny." Johnny looked over to Alicia, from pouring himself a glass of champagne, and quickly thought _'that girl is way to perceptive.'_ Alicia continued, "You shouldn't tease him so much!" Johnny reluctantly replied, "It was a joke." Alicia smiled, knowing she could get the infamous playboy Johnny Storm, to admit he's in love, she added, "I don't know." Johnny walked up beside the beautiful black woman as she continued, "I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're scared." Johnny laughed, "You think I'm scared? I'm the Human Torch, what would I have to be scared of?" Alicia laughed; she knew then and there that she caught him, "Love," Alicia replied, and quietly laughed, before tilting her head but keeping head faced forward as she whispered to him, "You can only fool yourself but for so long Torch. You should tell her, before it's too late."

Johnny's eyes went wide but before he could respond, Ben and Helena were leading Sue through the doorway. "Ta Da!" Ben sang. Helena still looked beautiful, and Johnny couldn't believe that she could take his breath away with just a single glance in his direction. He felt a new sense of nervous energy wash over him as she made her way over to him, "Hi-ya handsome," Helena breathed. "Hey beautiful," he replied before he felt like he had been knocked out when this stunning woman sweetly kissed his lips. Alicia gave a knowing smile that seemed to say _'Yeah, he's got it bad.'_ Helena and Johnny both broke away and opened their eyes, each met with a pleasant and un-bounding smile.

She linked his arm through his and smiled at a very beautiful Sue. Johnny, just eager to make a joke and lighten the mood a little, teased, "Hey, it's the bride of Stretchy Man!" Helena smiled and rolled her eyes; as Sue smiled and blushed saying, "Don't start." Ben turned to Sue and replied, "Nah, don't listen to him. You look gorgeous! See you out there sweetie." Ben said, when he walked towards Helena, "You look beautiful too kid!" Helena smiled as Ben kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Benji," Helena replied as she took her bouquet of red roses. Ben then walked over to Alicia and took her arm, saying "Come on, we're on." Helena stood behind Ben and Alicia as they walked out, and waited for her turn. Right before she walked out, she gave a little flirtatious wink in Johnny's direction and began her slow march to the alter; Johnny's stomach flipped inside him at the notice of Helena's wink.

Johnny walked over and placed his champagne glass on the table, staring out at Helena's lovely form as she marched down the aisle. He turned to his sister quickly and said, "You know you don't look completely ridiculous in that dress." Sue scoffed and shook her head replying, "Is that obnoxious brother talk for: you look kinda nice?" Johnny raised his head and looked at her with brotherly warmth, "You look beautiful." Sue smiled kindly at her brother's nice words and sighed a "Thank you." Johnny walked over to his sister, shaking his head and laughed a little when he approached her. He took her hands, looked her in the eyes and confessed, "Dad would be proud." Sue nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

From a helicopter's view, the pilot could see Ben and Alicia walking down the aisle, with Helena traveling close behind. Reed smiled at the three as they made their way down the aisle, and just second or two after Ben assumed his position next to the groom's side, Reed's PDA sounded off. Reed reached for it, and pulling it out Ben scolded him, "Reed will you shut your cell phone off!" Reed tried to reply, but the sound of the wedding march cut him off, and he quickly put it back into his pocket.

Sue, on Johnny's arm, made her way down the aisle. Sue looked elegant and regal, but most importantly, held an inner happiness that seemed to project from her, making her that much more radiant. The smile on Reed's face held the love and contentment that he felt for Sue, and after blushing a little under his stare, Sue instantly reacted with the same smile. Johnny's eyes however rested on his love, Helena, who stood on the bride's side right behind Alicia. She looked so graceful and confident as she stood there smiling at the sight of her love walking down the aisle with one of her best friends. She looked to Ben, who looked as though he were about to cry, which only increased the love that she felt for her newfound family, as she thought _'It's always the tough ones who cry at weddings.'_

Johnny stood on the groom's side, and was right across from Helena. In the rehearsal, leaving first of course was Sue and Reed, then Ben and Alicia, followed by Johnny and Helena. This memory did not escape Johnny as he glanced next to him, just in time to catch Helena glancing back. Their eyes met and they shared a smile; both blushed at the attention and returned their gaze to the ceremony. The priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…" Just then the helicopter from before flew close to the ceremony and a voice shouted out, "Sue and Reed, congratulations on your wedding!"

Sue smiled, kind of figuring that would happen as the priest began again, "Where was I… oh yes… Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm in the bond of holy... matri...mony…" During the words 'holy matrimony' Reed's PDA sounded off again, and he quickly pulled it out. Reed looked at it and his jaw dropped, as Sue replied, "I can't believe you actually brought that thing to our wedding!" Reed not taking his eyes off the screen replied, "I know," he looked up at Sue, "But there's a good reason," He then looked to the priest, "we have to get through this quickly." Sue was quickly becoming irritated and sarcastically spat out, "Now that's romantic!" The priest just looked utterly confused and asked "Should I continue?" Reed's eyes seemed filled with worry as he replied, "Yes please." The priest resumed his speech, "There are many kinds of love…" Reed becoming more impatient as he became more worried, quickly cut of the priest again, "Could you skip to the end, please?" "Reed!" Sue couldn't help but reply. The priest looked even more confused now than before, "Excuse me?"

Just then, Reed's PDA went off again this time it read, 'New York Landfall Imminent: 3 seconds.' After this, all of the electronics began malfunctioning and a brisk gust of wind made everyone look to the sky. Reed along with the rest of the Fantastic Five were seen on the roof, as Reed made the comment that it was too late. Then the unthinkable happened, and the helicopter flying above the ceremony, lost power and started to crash into the wedding. There were people running everywhere from the slice of the helicopter blades. Reed grabbed some people out of the way, while Sue created a force field protecting herself, the rest of the five, and the priest. "Johnny," Helena screamed, as she ran her way over to her boyfriend, and almost jumping into his embrace. Unfortunately, Alicia wasn't protected by the force field, and screamed for Ben. Just as she was about to get hit with the tail of the helicopter, Ben jumped in front of her and tore off the tail throwing it to the ground.


	5. Chasing Silver

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Almost instantly after that, everyone looked up as they heard something fly past them. Reed, looked to Johnny and Helena, "Johnny, Lena!" Johnny just looked at Helena, then Reed and said, "This is Dolce." Helena rolled her eyes, scoffed and both of them ran for the side of the building jumping off and flying after the silver light. They flew side by side and Helena screamed to Johnny, "You take the right, I'll take the left!" Johnny nodded and off they flew. They caught up to the silver man, as Johnny and Helena both had the same thought, _'Man he's fast!' _The couple trailing the silver man saw him head straight for the Empire State Building. Helena and Johnny looked to each other, both nodding, and Helena took the left while Johnny took the right. They both stopped on the other side of the building to see the silver man riding a surfboard come out of the building. Helena said, "Oh my God," while Johnny stared and said, "Oh that is cool!"

The surfer flew between them, knocking both back a little, and in a second was far ahead of them. They both looked to each for a second to make sure the other was OK, before flying off after the Silver Surfer. The Surfer crashed down skyscrapers, flew past parked cars, and through a tunnel, with Johnny and Helena in tow; Johnny keeping to the right and Helena to the left. The three now flew across oceans and was very quickly in Washington D.C. Johnny became impatient and shouted, "TIME TO END THIS!" At this Helena knew what was going to happen, but couldn't stop it in time. Johnny had sped up, as she shouted "JOHNNY, NO!" So she sped up after him, and stopped quickly as the Silver Surfer held her love by the throat. Johnny tried to break free, and asked the Silver man, "Can we talk?"

After this the Silver Surfer flew up into space, with Johnny by the throat and Helena quickly following. As far as Helena saw, the air from space took away Johnny's fire and soon he was hurdling towards Earth. Helena followed him until he woke up long enough to see Helena flying along side his falling body. As soon as they reached the atmosphere, Helena flew beneath him and tried to steady his landing. But it was too late, Johnny tried flaming on and did enough at least to have a minor crash into the desert. He crashed through a tent with two men arguing by its side. Helena landed by Johnny's side and saw that the tent was on fire, so she harnessed what energy she could and put out the flames, saying "Sorry." "Oh my God!" She shouted as she sank to where Johnny was laying, "Are you OK? Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here."

"It looked like a man, but completely covered in silver and he was flying this like," Johnny held out his hands to resemble surfing, hesitated, but looked to Helena sitting down next to him and she nodded, so he continued; "like a surf board type thing, I know that sounds crazy." Sue handed Helena and Johnny each a glass of water as Ben said, "Oh no, not at all. So did you follow the shiny man to lollipop-land or to rainbow junction?" Ben laughed, but Helena stepped in, "Ben!" Johnny then jumped in afterwards telling Ben, "Look I know what I saw!" Reed then stepped in, and Ben instantly stopped laughing, "Thank you. It's alright Johnny, whatever this thing's physical appearance is, it has the ability to convert matter and energy." General Hagger, who was standing in the lab figured, "So it caused the anomalies." Reed continued his analysis, "It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly effecting matter. Evidently this entity, this Silver Surfer, didn't want to be detected it destroyed the sensor." Sue looked to the sensor that was halfway melted to the ground, and asked, "It knew it was being monitored?" Reed continued off of Sue, "And traced it back here. We're dealing with something highly resourceful." The General nodded understanding the matter. Johnny took a quick breath and got up between the two women, Sue and Helena, he seemed to be in pain, and Sue asked, "Are you feeling OK?" Johnny put his hands on his hips and replied, "It's just… I gotta walk this off." With that he had left the lab, Sue's worried eyes followed his trail, and Helena jumped in, telling Sue, "Don't worry Sue, I got it."

Outside, on a terrace, Johnny leaned against the railing, when Helena walked into the doorway. "Knock, Knock," Johnny looked up to see Helena in her bridesmaid dress, with her hair-soaking wet, "Hey Lizzie." Helena walked over to Johnny, and tried to steady him, as he looked exhausted. "You had me worried for a second there," Helena said, bending down to see Johnny's face. "I'm sorry Lizzie," Johnny coughed out. Helena looked at him with sympathy and love, "Don't worry Johnny, you did the right thing. I just wish you'd let me help you."

The General looked to Reed, as Sue made her way to the door for the military officers there, "We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again. Richards find me another way to track it." Then the military people left. Reed came walking over to Sue, holding out his hands, "Sue I am so sorry. The only reason I didn't tell was because I didn't want you to worry." Sue looked defeated but said, "I'm not mad that you built the sensor, it was the right thing to do." All Reed was concerned with was his secret, and now that she wasn't mad at him for that, that's all he needed to hear, "Oh, great!" With that Reed tried leaving, but locked him in between two force fields, "I wasn't finished." Sue turned the force fields around making Reed pay attention as he said, "OK, sorry, please continue." Susan stepped forward and began speaking, "See, this proves exactly what I've been saying all along. We can't even…" Reed had to interrupt her, "Could you drop the force fields please?" "Oh, sorry," Sue shook her head as if coming out of a daze and the force fields disappeared, she continued, "We can't even have a wedding without it turning into World War III." Reed tried to assure her and held her arms, "I know, but once we are married, everything will be back to normal." Sue spat back, "We will never have normal lives as long as we do what we do! How could we possibly raise a family like this? … I'm gonna… I'm gonna go check on Johnny."

Out on the terrace, Helena and Johnny were leaning against the railing and talking. "I have to say, I've never seen you fly so fast, even when that heat-seeking missile was chasing you," Helena spoke as she looked out into the city. Johnny laughed a little and looked at Helena, whose strawberry curls were beginning to dry, "Yeah, well you too. Man that guy was fast, though!" Helena nodded in agreement, but then heard Sue calling for Johnny, so she went to the door to meet Sue. However, just as she left they both heard Johnny scream and fall off the terrace, into the street. Sue and Helena looked to each other and both ran for the door.

Running onto the street, they both saw Johnny hunched over leaning on a pole. Sue got there first, with Helena close behind, both yelling, "Johnny?" Sue got to Johnny first and came up to him, "Johnny are you OK?" Johnny lifted his head and answered, "I'm feeling really strange since my run-in with Surfer boy." Sue then out the back of her hand to Johnny's forehead, "Maybe we should get you checked out." It was then that Helena came up to the two, just in time for a blue light to pass through Johnny and an orange light to pass through Sue. Helena's jaw dropped when she saw Sue catch on fire. Sue screamed, "Why'd you do that?" "I didn't do anything! Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" Helena couldn't help but exclaim, "Oh my God! Sue!" Johnny looked to her, and then to Sue, reluctantly in flight and encased in fire, "Just hang on I'll get you! Flame On!" Just then Johnny became invisible, and was knocked over by people walking by.

Sue floated up to the Baxter living room window, just as Helena appeared behind her, trying to put the fire out but couldn't. Helena screamed to Sue, "Sue stay still!" The fire just kept reappearing, so she floated back down. Reed walked by the window and saw an on fire and screaming Sue. "Sue?" He ran over to the window, "Sue what's going on?" Sue just screamed, "I'M ON FIRE!" and Reed repeated what she said, not believing it himself, "You're on fire!" Sue couldn't help but scream, "YOU THINK!" Reed looked to the window, "Hold on!" But Sue began falling. By now a crowd of people had formed. Sue was still hovering over the ground when Reed got to the street, and asked "Sue how did this happen?" Sue just screamed, "I touched Johnny and then this!" "Well where's Johnny?" Even Helena had to look around, until Johnny spoke, "Right here." "Well try it again." An invisible Johnny ran up to Sue and grabbed her arm, exchanging powers once again. Sue dropped to the ground, naked, all her clothes burnt off, Reed ran over and pushed photographers out of the way, "Hey, get out of there! Sue your clothes!" Sue then went invisible, and said, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Back inside the Baxter Building, the five were standing in the lab. Reed was peering through a microscope saying, "All of Sue and Lena's results are normal, but Johnny's…" Johnny closed his eyes, and said "Johnny's are what?" as he opened his eyes. Reed continued, "Your encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules, they're in a constant state of flux." Johnny took a sharp breath in and smiled, thinking that that's a good thing, "Is that bad?" Helena rolled her eyes and Reed continued, "Well it cause you to temporarily switch powers with Sue. Ideally, I'd like to run some more tests." Ben quickly walked over to Johnny saying, "Would you like a volunteer?" Everyone stood up screaming "No!" Helena then jumped in between Ben and Johnny remembering the fight at the X Games arena. Helena could hear Johnny cry out, "This is serious!" When Ben said, "I just wanted to give him a hug!" Sue spoke up, "We don't know the extent of his condition yet," and Ben backed off. Seeing this so did Helena as she stood next to Johnny.

Reed spoke up, "It could be progressive; it could be degenerative," and Ben interrupted Reed saying; "It could be fine," Ben tapped Johnny's shoulder. Instantly, he became his former self again, and everyone looked on with amazement. "Hey! I'm back! Oh…" Ben noticed the fire burning his shirt. Then everyone's gaze went to Johnny, who had apparently "thinged-out." Johnny touched his rocky arm, and grabbed something, looking into his reflection, he screamed "Oh my God! Come on! We just said this is serious!" Ben couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Oh yeah, serious!" Johnny looked at himself again and screamed "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Ben laughed and snapped his fingers making a small flame appear, "Hey not bad!" When Reed looked at Johnny with a scientist eye and said, "Incredible!" Johnny gazed at Helena, then quickly glanced to Reed saying, "Reed you better be able to fix this!" "I'm right on it, trust…" Just then Ben threw a fireball at Johnny's face, almost hitting Reed. Helena scolded, "Ben stop it!" "I'm starting to see why you like that!" Just then Johnny ran over to Ben and they transformed back, with Ben saying "Ah crap!" and Johnny replying, "That's not funny! What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Reed stood in between Sue and Helena, when he replied, "Just, ah… Try to keep your distance from us." Johnny and Helena looked to each other, both thinking the same thing, and Helena turned to Reed and replied, "I'm sorry… what?" Reed stood there helpless and Helena ran after Johnny, when Ben screamed, "You and me are gonna be spending a whole lot of time together pal!"

Helena knocked on Johnny's door, "Come in." Helena let herself in to see Johnny sitting on his bed, clearly upset. "So what do we do?" Helena asked as she sat next to Johnny as close as she could. Johnny just looked at her and sighed, saying, "I don't know." _'Damn it!'_ Johnny thought, _'The one girl I had to fall for is the one girl I can't touch!'_ Helena looked pleadingly at Johnny, saying, "Well, I don't want to hurt you, so maybe we should take it easy until Reed figures this out. And if it takes too long, who knows, we might be able to work something out." Johnny's face lit up and he thought _'I knew I fell for her for a reason!'_ before saying, "You would do that?" Helena smiled and said, "Well you'd have to teach me how to control it, and I'd have to teach you a thing or two. I suppose as long as we know that it's not dangerous for you or me." Johnny smiled at his love, and said, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Helena smiled at him "What's that?" Johnny held out his hands to grab hers but quickly returned his hands to his lap and took a deep breath, "Thanks for standing in between me and Ben earlier." Helena got up and turned around, "Anytime. I get the feeling I'm gonna be doing a lot of that for a little while. Right now I think you should rest, it's been a long day." Johnny nodded as his extraordinary woman blew him a kiss and left the room. When Helena left, Johnny fell back into his bed thinking _'Now how am I gonna tell her?'_


	6. The Eye

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Johnny walked into the living room to find Alicia and Ben chatting, and Helena sitting on the couch Indian style reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Johnny sat down next to Helena and told everyone, "They're breaking up the team." Helena looked to Johnny, confused, "What?" Johnny continued, "Reed and Sue, I just overheard them. They want a nice normal boring-ass life, no more Fantastic Five." Ben got up and walked over, clearly annoyed, "Well what do they expect us do? Keep it going, just the three of us?" Helena shared his annoyance and said, "And call ourselves what? The Terrific Trio?" Ben walked further up to Johnny, "When were they gonna tell us?" Alicia cut in trying to diffuse the situation, "They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you! Its their decision not yours. You can't be mad at them for doing what makes them happy!" Johnny and Helena looked to each other, both remembering their conversation about potentially switching their powers.

Just then, Reed walked in a said "Guys, we have a serious problem!"

In the lab, Reed explains, "I've been cross-referencing the surfer's radiation through every astronomical database. Altar-7; Rigel-3; Vega-6." Ben asked, "He's been to all these planets?" Reed continued, "And now they're lifeless, barren, some even shattered. Everywhere the Surfer goes, eight days later the planet dies." Helena shook her head, not wanting to believe this, but needing to know, "And how are we gonna stop him? We don't even know where he is." There was a very uncomfortable silence as the five thought about where the Silver Surfer could be, each person could think of a billion different places, but then Sue had an idea, "What about the craters?" Reed's computer searched for a link between the craters, and found a pattern; "They're appearing in a numerical sequence. The last crater was formed in Greenland, so, the next in the sequence should be… latitude 51 degrees 30 minutes North, longitude 0 degrees 7 minutes West."

The Fantastic Five took a military helicopter to their destination, and being back in Europe was strange for Helena. This discomfort did not go unnoticed by Ben, who seemed to shake Helena out of a little daze she was in. "Hey Lena? You OK?" Helena shook her head coming out of her daze, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm… fine." Once Johnny heard Helena's response he knew she was just covering, and there was something really bothering her, he thought it best not to talk about it just then.

Reed then started in on the same safety speech that he always made before every mission, "When he surfaces, we've gotta move the fight away from the crowd." Johnny quickly replied, "No he's too fast to be contained, when I see silver I'm hitting him." Reed and Sue looked at Johnny like he was nuts, as Reed said, "Wait you can't do that. We've got to stick to the plan and work as a team." "Oh so we're a team now, that's news to me!" Johnny quickly replied. Reed appeared confused and said, "What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about!" Helena looked out the window at the London Eye and then back to the fight, she needed something, something else to take her mind off of where this flight was landing; Johnny's outburst did just fine, which she also happened to agreewith. Reed finally figured it out, and said, "Look, we were gonna tell you guys…" Johnny was too quick for Reed though, at least when it came to arguments, "When were you gonna tell us? When you moved all our stuff out of the Baxter Building?" Sue got slightly annoyed at the aspect of getting caught, especially in front of the military and said "Johnny this really isn't a good time!" Helena was getting sick and tired of just about everyone picking on Johnny, and so she got angry, really angry, and shouted at Sue, which she had never done, until now, but she couldn't help it, she felt betrayed, "You could have told us! You didn't have to lie! Damn it Sue we're NOT KIDS!" Sue felt horrible as she heard the pain and anguish in Helena's voice, but what she didn't know was that it wasn't all because of her and Reed's decision. Ben tried to jump in and defend Helena and Johnny saying, "They do have a point. You should have told us Reed!" Reed annoyed and embarrassed that this discussion had gone as long as it did decided to stop it, "Alright, alright, that's enough! We'll talk about this later." This was when General Hagger who had noticed the whole fight stepped in saying, "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

The water from the river Thames started sinking deeper and deeper into a large crater, right in front of the London Eye. All of a sudden a burst of energy shot up and it waved hitting the land; making an earthquake and the cables from the Eye rip. The Eye tilted without its full support and came off its axis. The five made their way to the Eye; Sue created a large force field keeping it from falling, Ben lifted the bottom and brought it upright, Reed attached himself to the support axis and used his arms as the extra set of cables that were missing; Johnny and Helena watched from the sidelines. Johnny turned to Helena, and asked as she watched in horror, "Are you OK?" Helena never looking at Johnny replied with a cold, "I'm fine."

The water from the hole dropped suddenly into the abyss, and from there, out came the Surfer. Johnny spotted him and took off before Helena could say anything, even though she tried screaming as Reed did the same, they both shouted, "NO JOHNNY!" It was too late. Johnny hit one of Reed's arms, and dropped to the pavement. Reed had turned into the Human Torch, but Sue's force field could only hold so much as she screamed, "Guys! What are you doing?" Without a word, Helena flew up over the water, raised her hands and created a wall of water. She pushed it against Sue's force field, alleviating some of the pressure from Reed's missing stretchy arms. Helena screamed, "I've got your back Sue!" It wasn't a permanent solution, but it helped. Reed looked as his entire body was on fire and he flew above the axis beam. Reed finally got an idea and screamed, "Ben lift it higher! Lena, push it forward!" They both shouted, "I'll try!" Helena used all her all her strength, made the wall of water even thicker and pushed as hard as she could. Ben lifted the Eye as high as he could. When the Eye was finally on it's axis, Reed welded it together, and the crisis was over.

Helena flew back and landed on the hard cement; she collapsed and lay on the ground. Johnny spotted her first, but didn't want to hurt her in her weakened state so he called over Ben, who lifted her up next to Johnny. Johnny bent down to see her face and said, "That was some display of power." Reed came over carrying Sue, and noticed Johnny searching Helena's face, so Reed scolded him, "Stay back! Before you get somebody killed!" Helena could see the hurt in Johnny's eyes, and became furious with Reed for treating Johnny like that. Ben could see the anger rising in Helena, but knew she was too weak to do anything. Helena breathed Johnny's name loudly and he came right over to her, careful not to touch her. She whispered to Johnny while trying to catch her breath, "Don't… don't listen… to… Reed." Johnny smiled at the kind words, and looked to Ben, who nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. Ben looked to the Eye, but his attention was drawn more to the river, as he breathed, "Oh my God." Helena looked up at Ben, who was still carrying her, "What?" The five walked over to the railing, and saw that the entire river was completely dried up. Helena looked up at Ben and said, "I didn't do that! Did I?"


	7. His Return

**Chapter 7**

At the American Embassy in London, the five were in a large circular meeting room. Helena was still resting, she had used way too much of her power and now was paying for it. She sat behind a careful Johnny, while General Hagger screamed at the five, "What the hell was that?" Reed responded, "We'll make adjustments," at this he looked to Johnny, and Helena became silently very angry with Reed. He continued, "Next time we'll be ready." The General laughed as he said, "Next time? There's no next time! You can't handle this alone! That's why I'm bringing in some help." Reed tried to plead with the General by saying, "General, you bring in more soldiers and weaponry, and you're gonna put innocent people in danger."

"No more than you already have." At the sound of his voice, everyone stood up suddenly, except for Helena, who couldn't. Johnny stepped swiftly in front of Helena, protecting her. That voice made her hair stand on end and sent a shiver down her spine. She had to see... had to see that it was real and not just some delusion her mind was toying with because she was weak. She grasped onto the armrest and pulled herself up, Johnny noticed this and turned around, putting his hands close to her arms to steady her. She leaned against the middle table. When she spotted him, her breath caught in her throat and her face went white. Reed couldn't believe his eyes and gasped out, "Victor?" Victor Von Doom smiled that same eerie smile that made Helena cringe, and said, "What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?"

Ben flew at Victor like a bat out of hell, and grabbing Victor's neck he pummeled him into the wall with an intense strength. Ben growled as a wealth guns pointed in his direction, he snarled to Victor, "Since you're a ghost, you won't mind if I break your little neck!" The General, calmly stated, "Let him go." Johnny took to yelling, "Don't you know who that is?" The General looked to Johnny and said, "He's Victor Von Doom. He's here under my orders." The General looked to Reed, eying him to order Ben to release his grip. Reed turned to Ben and said, "Ben, let him go." Ben was reluctant to release, but decided it best to trust Reed; he released his grip, throwing Victor right in front of Reed. Reed spoke forcefully, "How is this possible? How are you still alive?" Victor got up and looked to Ben, as he said, "No thanks to you five, that's for certain." Victor then turned and spotted Johnny standing next to a weakened Helena, he made his way past Reed, and said, "Well if it isn't the young lovebirds? Oh, what's the matter Water Girl? Thirsty?" Johnny became very protective of Helena and stepped between her and Victor, crossing his arms and looking at him sternly. This level of protection did not go unnoticed by Ben, who sincerely thought, _'Now that's a man!'_

The General interrupted, "Von Doom's made contact with the alien; he has valuable information." Victor turned around and walked back up the steps, towards the military that would protect him, saying, "Information that might just help save the planet." He turned to Reed and continued, "Now let's be clear about this. Shall we? I hate you." Victor looked at Sue and said, "All of you." Before turning his attention back to Reed, "But the world's at stake, and we need to work together to survive." Reed, ever the leader, defended his friends from the monster before him, "General, we know first hand, you trust Victor and you're gonna regret it." The General stared Reed in the eyes and said, "So far the only one I've regretted trusting here is you, Richards." Ben pleaded, "Reed, don't agree to this." Reed looked Victor dead in the eyes and said, "Let's see what he's got."

"I made a detailed recording of our little encounter." Victor spoke, as the five, plus Captain Raye and General Hagger watched the encounter on a large screen. The encounter, as it were, seemed to take place in a cold, mountainous area, in front of a large crater. The Surfer spoke, "All that you know is at an end." Then after being attacked first by Victor, the silver man retaliated, knocking Victor on his back. "Well," Victor asked. Ben walked behind him and said, "I like the part where he knocks you on your ass!" Helena laughed a bit, causing Johnny to laugh as well. Captain Raye cleared his throat and glared at the two, who instantly stopped. Victor continued, "Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks me." Reed watched closely, as Victor asked, "There, see what happened?" Reed then answered, "The energy was channeled through him, but it originated from his board." Victor then continued the thought, "If we can separate him from the board, we can cut off his power completely." Johnny became irritated with the sound of Victor's voice and didn't like the way he stared at Helena before, like a predator stalking its prey. The General sat up and proclaimed "Then that's what we have to do." Johnny abruptly asked, "How?" Victor rudely answered, "If I knew that, I wouldn't need you people, would I?" Helena glared at Victor, no one talks to her man or her friends like that and gets away with it, even in her weakened state she barked back, "What makes you think we need you?" Johnny smirked and choked in a laugh. The General and Captain Raye stood up as the General said, "You two should get started right away." Victor took this opportunity, got up and walked over to Reed, with all his arrogance and swagger. Helena quickly thought, _'what does he have to be so conceited about? Not only is he asking Reed for help; but his "valuable information" is a video of him getting his ass kicked!'_ Victor starred Reed in the eyes, saying, "I'm glad we have this opportunity to collaborate again. I'll try to talk slowly, so you can keep up!" Helena thought, '_is he really saying that to Reed? That's like Julie Andrews challenging Paris Hilton to a whore-off!'_

Ben and Johnny had decided to go to the pub, figuring if they're gonna work with Victor, they're gonna need alcohol. Johnny was playing darts, while Ben sat at their table, drinking a beer. "How can we be working on the same side as Victor?" Johnny asked. "You're got me pal, things were a lot simpler when I could just wail on the guy," Ben replied. Johnny then threw a dart but set it on fire accidentally and it hit the dartboard causing a small fire. Johnny looked and said "Oh shit," putting it out with the beer by the dartboard. He looked to the bartender, and said, "I'll pay for that." Ben having witnessed the scene could only think of one person, when he asked, "Where's Lena?" Johnny turned and answered, "Oh she's at home, resting. Reed said that she was not only exhausted but also dehydrated. I checked in on her before we left but she was pretty out of it. So I just dropped off a pitcher of ice water and a glass." Ben smiled and was pleased to hear that Johnny was treating Helena well; he didn't want to say anything but he had been a little worried. But when he heard Johnny speak about Helena with such admiration, he couldn't help but to say, "You're a good kid. Lena's a lucky girl." Johnny smiled but then thought of Reed's disappointment in him, "I gotta tell you though Ben, I'm starting to feel like a complete screw-up." Ben looked at Johnny, "Hey, hey, you're not a complete screw-up." Johnny rolled his eyes and said "Thank you."

Ben tried to reassure Johnny, "Look kid, it's out of our hands, it's up to the egg-heads now." Johnny's thoughts escaped him again, and his mind flew to how weak Helena had been after the Eye. He tried to think of what his life would be like without Helena, but couldn't. He then thought of Reed's doomsday prediction, and the thought of not holding Helena ever again scared the shit out of him, but he had to ask, "You think Reed's right, about the whole end of the world thing?" Johnny hoped beyond hope for the answer that Reed was paranoid or crazy, but got exactly the opposite when Ben replied, "He's never been wrong about this kind of thing before." Johnny took a seat across from Ben and looked around the club, saying, "Well, I haven't exactly been a deep kind of guy." Ben looked at Johnny as if to say, _'you think I don't know all about your past!_' but said, "Really," aloud.

Johnny continued, thinking about nothing except for holding Helena again, "But if Reed is right, and this is it..." Johnny looked Ben straight in the eyes and continued, "How do you wanna spend your last few minutes?" Ben looked at Johnny's sincere, thoughtful, but terrified expression, and gave him two answers, "Part of me would like to go out fighting; but the truth is, I'd like to spend my last few minutes holding Alicia." Johnny then thought of the sound of Helena's laughter, and how even though they can't touch right now, he could at least still make her laugh. He then laughed at Ben's remark, because it would've been his exact answer as well, but substituting Alicia for Helena in his case, of course. Johnny responded, "That sounds pretty good. I mean not the holding Alicia thing, that's, you know, your girlfriend not mine, want nothing to do with her." Johnny was nervous at this point but didn't really know why, but for once he would just like to get along with Ben, he continued, "Not to say that she's not attractive, she's very attractive. I mean, she's, you know, so attractive." Johnny didn't notice Ben's anger rising, when he continued, "I mean even with the... can't even think of a guy that wouldn't want to..." Ben at this point cut Johnny off by pounding his fist down on the table. Johnny took a breath and thought of Helena's eyes, those green eyes, always surrounded by the blue eyeliner she loved, he secretly loved it too, as he let his heart carry his words, "What I meant, was that it's just nice to have somebody."

Ben looked at Johnny after this statement, and knew instantly, he had seen a glimpse of it when Johnny spoke about checking on Helena, but Ben never thought their relationship was at this point, until now. Ben looked Johnny right in the eyes and said, "You're in love with her, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Ben never thought he'd see the day when Johnny Storm would fall in love, or even be ready for something serious, but he'd been proven wrong before. When Johnny didn't reply, but merely took a sip of his beer and then looked into the glass bottle, Ben knew that Johnny loved her. He also wondered who else knew, he nodded thinking, _'I bet Alicia knows.'_ Johnny looked at the time on his watch, then up at Ben, "I better go big guy," he took out his wallet, but Ben held up his hands, "Nah, don't worry bout it kid. I got this one." Johnny smiled, telling Ben about his feelings for Helena felt good, he put his wallet away, and said, "Thanks, I'm gonna check on Lizzie. I'll see you at home." Ben smiled but then very lightly tapped Johnny's arm to get his attention, he really wanted to make himself clear with this, "You hurt her, and you'll hear from me." Johnny just nodded, but then added, "Don't worry big guy. This is one thing I know I can't screw up." With that Johnny was out the door to see Helena. Ben just sat sipping his beer, completely blown away by the thought that not only was Johnny in love, but was in love with Helena, his pseudo little sister.

Back at the lab, Reed was busy trying to find a way to separate the Surfer from his board. His efforts were tireless and he was getting very frustrated that no solution was in sight. Sue walked into the lab, just as Reed was about to reach his breaking points, he was frantically looking through books and entering equations into his computer. "How's it going?" Sue asked as she watched her fiancé buckle under the pressure. Reed reluctantly answered, "I can't find the link." Sue tried reassuring him, "It's gonna be alright, you have..." Reed snapped, "No it won't be! The whole world's counting on me, and I'm just..." Sue walked over, "Reed, you're gonna find the answer. You always do." Sue put her hands on Reed's shoulders and Reed abruptly answered, "Yeah, thanks Sue." "You just need to relax." "Yeah, right." "You do." With this Reed tried to get up, but Sue pushed him back into his chair, "Reed, you need to relax. Take a deep breath. Slower. There you go. Come on, again. See, I can already feel your pulse slowing down." Sue kissed his cheek and began reminiscing, but Reed's eyes shot open, he got the answer. "A pulse," Reed stood up and felt brilliant once again, "A tachy on pulse!" He quickly kissed Sue's lips saying, "I love you," before quickly running away. Sue just stood there, in confusion, and said "Glad I could help."

Johnny walked up to Helena's room. Walking in, he saw that Helena was still asleep, so he took a seat next to her bed, and waited for her to wake up.

When Helena woke up, she blinked and saw Johnny sitting in the chair next to her bed, reading _Pride and Prejudice_. She smiled remembering that was exactly how she found Sue when she woke up from the storm. Smiling, she knew exactly what to say to get Johnny's attention, "Why are you wasting your time with that Lizzie, when you've got your own right here?" Johnny's eyes looked up from the book, "You're awake!" Helena nodded, "So it would seem." Johnny put the book back on her nightstand, and leaned closer to her, "Are you feeling better?" He looked next to her, to the pitcher of ice water he had brought in; it only had a quarter of the water left. She nodded saying, "The water really helped. Thank you."

Johnny just smiled and poured the rest of the water in the glass, handing it to Helena, while saying, "You know there is something I wanted to talk to you about, but I'm not quite sure how I should approach it." Helena sat up and took the water, "Thanks. Well, you know you can talk to me about anything, even if I do threaten to create a tsunami, I'll at least listen." Johnny laughed slightly sitting back down in his chair, "Yeah please no more tsunami threats, Reed's still on me about that." Helena laughed a little as Johnny continued, "Are you doing OK with this whole power switch thing? I know it's a lot to deal with, and that's just from my end. I mean Reed's really been on my case ever since it happened." Helena looked around her room, "Yeah I kind of noticed that," then looked directly at Johnny, "Which is why I got so angry with Sue flying over London. I just hate the fact that they gang up on you like that; it's not fair. I'm not gonna lie, it is tough to deal with, but I don't blame you, how were you to know that that was gonna happen. But just so you know, you are so much more than the fire that consumes you. I hope you understand that." Johnny just smiled, he had been a little worried that Helena was upset with him about the power switch; it's not been easy for him, and not just because of Reed, but because he can't even touch the woman he loves.

Reed and Victor began working on the pulse emitter, and devised a series of five checkpoints to set up a field. Reed began explaining the device to General Hagger, "When we activate the field, it'll separate him from his board, making him powerless." The General finally realized that he had good news, when he said, "Like a fish in a net." Sue and Reed both responded, "Yeah," Reed continued, "In theory anyway." General Hagger was obviously impressed, and said, "How long before this is operational?" Reed replied, "Three hours." The General knowing that time was against them said, "Three hours?" Reed had to tell him, "I know, I can only go so fast since apparently I'm working by myself now." Sue looked to Reed; he didn't tell her that Victor had deserted him, so she took off to find him. The General, determined to get this device working as quickly as possible, asked, "What do you need to make this happen?"


	8. A Cinderella Story

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Johnny was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture, when Ben appeared in his doorway. "Hey kid," Johnny looked up to see Ben and placed the picture back on his nightstand. "Hey big guy, what's going on?" Ben walked forward, noticing the picture; it was the same one that he saw Helena looking at right before the wedding. Ben pointed to the picture and asked, "How is she?" Johnny smiled and looked up at Ben saying, "She's good; she's better." Ben inched forward nodding, "Where is she now? I just checked her room." Johnny smirked and lifted his eyebrows, "Where do you think she is?" Ben nodded, pretty much knowing where is was now, before saying, "You should tell her. She's not gonna wait around forever, you know." Johnny nodded, "I know; I'm working on it, trust me," Ben nodded, remembering the first time he told Alicia that he loved her, how difficult it was after the Debbie thing, and then how great it felt afterwards. Ben noted, "I know it's tough to let her in, but once you do, it's worth it, trust me. Best decision I ever made."

Ben paused for a moment, before continuing, "On another note, Reed found out how to catch the Surfer. He said that he'd be ready for us in an hour. You want me to tell Lena?" Johnny took a quick look at the picture, smiled, looked back to Ben and said, "No, that's OK, I'll tell her." Ben smiled, starting to exit, "You know you're turning into a pretty decent kid." Johnny smiled and replied, "Sorry to disappoint." Ben just simply replied, "No disappointment there. I just always knew it would take one hell of a woman to knock you on your ass. Do yourself a favor, don't let her go!" With that Ben was gone.

A cab dropped Johnny off at the Royal Ballet School; he strolls down the halls and sees Helena dancing in an empty studio. There were a least a dozen (if not more) young ballerinas marveling at their idol through the windows. Johnny politely made his way past them, and quietly let himself in, making sure not to disturb Helena practicing her powers. He took a seat in one of the chairs to the side, next to the door, and watched Helena carefully. Since the Fantastic Five were world known superheroes, it was fairly simple for the government to secure a ballet studio for Helena to build and strengthen her powers once again, the Royal Ballet School was more than happy to comply. Helena seemed to be in her own little world, and didn't notice the young students in the windows or Johnny sitting and watching her performance.

Helena danced gracefully, with a beauty that stunned Johnny, along with her powers regaining their strength. She was wearing her blue Fantastic Five uniform, her powder blue ballet slippers, and her strawberry hair in a tight bun. With each spin and leap the water that shot out of her grew stronger and more forceful. She seemed to be losing control of her powers once again, until she did a triple spin, turning into her water form, and seemed more able to control the water surrounding her. Throughout her dance, Johnny was quickly reminded of the first time he and Helena had made love. It was during their trip to Paris, and Helena had taken him to the ballet _Cinderella _in the city. She had been so beautiful that night, and smiled with an inner grace that made her radiate the happiness she felt. That night when they had made love, it was completely different than anything he was used to, the act had been sweet, loving, affectionate, and while it was passionate, it was so much gentler than he had ever experienced before. It had caught him completely off-guard, but at the same time had quickly overtaken him, and soon he became lost in the act. The song she danced to brought him back to that beautiful night, and soon he was filled with an intense want and desire to be with Helena, to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

_A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes – Disney's Cinderella_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep_

_  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

_  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

When Helena finished, she held her position facing the mirrored wall, and panted, out of breath. All of the ballerinas that had been watching her were gone now, making her and Johnny completely alone. She displayed a radiant smile, then when she spotted Johnny in the mirror, had quickly developed the same look of desire and want that he had. She too, had remembered their first time throughout her dance. Helena breathed "Johnny," and ran to him, jumping into his embrace, and kissing him passionately. Their powers, of course, switched, and switched again, and again. Johnny held her close, his kisses becoming more intense with each passing second, not sure when the next time would be. Helena's hands cupped Johnny's face, and then wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. They continued their adoring embrace until both pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other. They each had their eyes closed when Johnny asked, "So who has what?" Helena smiled and almost laughed while shaking her head, "I don't know."

They each opened their eyes, and let go of each other, backing away, Johnny snapped his finger and a tiny flame appeared; while Helena held her palm close to Johnny's flame and extinguished it with a small stream of water. They each smiled, and Helena said, "That was close," Johnny replied, "Yeah too close. Good thing we have self control, huh?" Helena nodded and breathed, "Good thing." Two seconds later Helena had again jumped into Johnny's embrace, and the two kissed passionately, as their powers switched between them multiple times, again. The two reluctantly stopped kissing, and just held each other; Helena rested her head on Johnny's broad shoulders, and Johnny held his face to her neck smelling her apricot body wash. Johnny then breathed into Helena's ear, "We really need to stop meeting like this." Helena giggled into his warm embrace, remembering when she told him that, early in their relationship.

Reed had finally finished the device to trap the Surfer, by separating him from his board, and had also discovered where the Surfer would be next.

Johnny and Helena were both in their uniforms waiting for Reed to finish and were playing bullshit, in a conference room. They had decided not to tell anyone about their little power switch. Johnny looked at his hand that held one three, and stated, "Three three's," to which Helena peered at Johnny, and lifting an eyebrow screamed, "Bull Shit!" Just as she swore at Johnny, Ben walked through the door, and held up his hands, saying, "Hey Lena, easy, I just came to tell you kids that we're all ready to go." Helena blushed, as Johnny turned and asked, "So where's Uncle Sam taking us now?"


	9. Revenge of the Nerd

Chapter 9

4

**Chapter 9**

When the Fantastic Five arrived in Black Forest, Germany, Ben led the way through a military camp, followed closely by Reed and Sue, then Johnny and Helena. All five looked rested, ready and determined; Reed had explained the device to the rest of the group, and gave each person coordinates to set up a piece of the net.

Captain Raye handed a piece of paper to General Hagger, saying, "Sir, he's holding his position North of here." The General replied, "Good," while looking at the data. Just then, Reed, followed by the rest of the five approached the General and Captain Raye. Reed asked, "General give us a one mile perimeter." The General looked up at Reed, and replied, "Forget it Richards. You had your shot and you blew it. This is a military operation now, so jam the signal, get out of the way and let us do our job." With that the General and Captain Raye, walked right past the five.

Reed tried to make things clear for him, and said, "You don't understand." The General turned around abruptly, and spoke with anger, resentment, arrogance and force, "No you don't understand! So let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here!" Johnny inched forward slightly out of anger, but Helena quickly placed her hand in front of him, and shook her head, mouthing "No." The General continued to degrade the people he needed to help him, "I'm the quarterback! You're on my team! Got it! But I guess you never played football in high school? Did you Richards?" That's when Johnny really got mad and thought, _'that's it! No one insults Reed! Except us!'_ Johnny looked to Helena, and thought, _'Come on, please let me at him!'_ Helena felt him move forward, turned to him and shook her head. Reed then stepped forward and defended not only himself but the rest of the five as well, "No you're right, I didn't. I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd! And fifteen years later, I'm one of the greatest minds of the 21st century; I'm engaged to one of the hottest girls on the planet; and that big jock who played quarterback in high school, well he's standing right in front of me asking me for my help. And I say he's not gonna get a damn thing, unless he does exactly what I tell him to do, and starts treating my friends and me with some respect!" The rest of the five stood behind Reed, strong, Sue and Helena both with their arms crossed. The General looked Reed in the eyes, smiled and walked away saying, "Give him what he wants."

Sue walked right up to Reed and breathed, "I am so hot for you right now." Johnny followed and hugged Reed from behind, saying "Me too!" Helena linked arms with Ben, and rolled her eyes smiling at her boyfriend, while hearing Reed say to Johnny, "Careful Johnny." Helena noticed a protection in Reed's voice, rather than a scold, and noted that maybe Reed had changed his attitude with Johnny. Reed then stated, "Alright, let's go to work."

The five stood side by side in the forest, each with a device in their hands. Reed gave the orders, "This is it. You have your coordinates. Set up your pulse and rendezvous back here." With that the five separated into their respective coordinates, followed closely by armed military vehicles and personnel.

Doom watched by General Hagger's side as the five began setting up each pulse. Reed then asked the four, "What's your status?" Ben replied with a "Yeah, I'm good to go." Helena followed with, "All set." Johnny responded, "Same here." And Sue finished with "Almost there." Just then the trees began clearing a path by Sue, she stood up, eyes wide and gasped out of fear at the sight of the Surfer floating towards her. She quickly and discreetly tapped her ear and spoke, "Guys, we have a problem." Reed responded, "What's wrong?" Sue continued, "He's here." Reed's voice came over the earpiece with force, "Get out of there! Right now!"

The Surfer flew forward toward Sue just as she was about to activate the pulse. She put up a force field around herself, but the Surfer broke through it. Sue took down the force field and tried reasoning with the silver man, "Why are you destroying our planet?" The Surfer responded, "I have no choice." Reed then came racing to Sue's coordinates, and shouted, "Sue!" She turned to Reed and held up her hands saying, "Wait," then turned her attention back to the Surfer, "What do you mean you don't have a choice? There's always a choice." Just as the Surfer responded with, "Not always," the rest of the five came racing behind Reed and stood by his side. Helena gasped at the sight of the Surfer, remembering the last time she had seen him this close was when he had Johnny by the throat. Sue tried again to reason with him, "Why are you trying to destroy us?" The silver man looked Sue dead in the eye, and said firmly, "I am not the destroyer."

By then, General Hagger, watching from his military binoculars, grew terribly impatient, and said, "Come on Richards! Just jam the damn signal." Victor looked to the General, more than willing to use force, and said, "Maybe he needs a little persuasion." The General looked at Doom, thought for a moment and ordered, "Fire one over the top."

Just then the five spotted a missile flying towards them, Johnny and Ben both stepping in front of Helena, out of protection. The Surfer, flying in front of Sue, also in protection, then flew up to the missile, raised his board and absorbed the entire missile.

The General seeing this grew frightened, and ordered, "Open fire." Just then five more missiles headed in the direction of the Surfer, who destroyed each one.

Sue, using the distraction, linked up her pulse for Reed to jam the signal. The Surfer clapped in front of the military camp causing a wave of violent energy to blow up the vehicles and tanks situated. Johnny, upon seeing this tried to power up, saying, "Let me just…" Reed held his hand in front of him and said, "No, wait." Reed looked to his PDA, and said, "Come on Sue!" Sue then declared, "Alright it's up." And Reed's PDA flashed 'System Online' as Ben tried encouraging Reed to use the pulse. Reed finally said, "Got him," and hit the button, causing the Surfer to fall through his board and onto the ground.

However, before the Surfer could summon his board, Victor came up and electrocuted him, making the Surfer unconscious. Victor gloomed over him and stated, "Not so tough now, are you?" Reed and the rest of the five ran up to Victor staring at the source of the Surfer's power, his board, and demanded, "Victor, stay back!" Victor just looked at Reed and grinned his malicious smile, saying, "You're the quarterback." Sue bent down and looked at the face of her protector, with a remorseful look. Just then the military showed up and trained their weapons on the fallen Surfer, as General Hagger ordered to Captain Raye, "Move him out."


	10. Rendition

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The military vehicles, including the one containing the Surfer, pulled into a base in Jakutsk, Siberia. Sue watched as the military personnel dragged the body of the Surfer into the base. She looked to Reed with fear in her eyes, and Reed jumped out of the car.

The five stood within a room in the base, as Reed began screaming at the General, "But General, we had an agreement!" The General raised his hand and clearly stated, "Calm down. The enemy has been captured- mission accomplished." Sue folded her arms and angrily shouted, "Where is he?" The General bit his lip and spat out, "Contained," before being brought to the attention of a man standing behind him, "Mr. Sherman. If you'll excuse us, we have work to do." Reed inched forward, determined to protect the man who protected Sue, "I want to be there for the questioning." The General looked back and abruptly answered, "That's not gonna happen." The General's arrogance and swagger returning to him as he continued, "Please make sure our guests remain here, comfortably." With that the door slammed behind them and the General was gone.

Johnny starred into the security camera and turned to Reed saying, "Are we prisoners? How did that happen?" Helena just sat there, confused between the idea of seeing the Surfer in two different scenarios, the first, holding up Johnny by the throat, the second, him protecting Sue from the missile. Reed turned and answered, "Apparently, they don't want us interfering with their methods." Helena could only look at the table as her thoughts went to utter pity for the Surfer, and she stated, "I can't even imagine what they're doing to him in there." Ben was sitting at a table and said, "I say he gets what he deserves." Sue looked at him quickly, with disgust in her eyes, saying, "How can you say that?" Getting up from the table Ben, continued, "I'm just saying maybe the General is right about this. The guy was about to destroy the planet. He said so himself." Ben always had preferred things to be less complicated than they usually were, and at the same time, hoped that this was it and the worst was behind them. So if a silver surfing alien had to suffer to stop earth's destruction, then let him.

However Sue was quick to point out, "But it doesn't make any sense. He protected me from the missile. Why would he do that?" Johnny, sat in the chair next to Helena, quickly looked to her, before turning to his sister saying, "Maybe he thinks you're cute." Helena was being unusually quiet, but she had become so conflicted, she silently observed as Reed jumped in, "There's a lot more going on here. He said he's wasn't the destroyer." Ben, always the skeptic, added, "Uh, maybe he lied." Helena rolled her eyes, and looked to Johnny, her hand dipped between her chair and his, just as Johnny's hand did the same. Their hands were a mere inch apart, but recoiled as they heard Reed say, "We need to get inside there and talk to him… but under the radar." Sue smiled at her soon to be husband, and the plan was set in motion.

Just then Johnny opened the door and got the attention of a soldier standing watch. "Hey, uh, is there any way we can get some DVDs or popcorn or something just to pass the time?" As Sue was trying to get out she stepped on Johnny's foot by accident, Johnny yelped out in pain, "AHHH!" Helena saw this, got up and spoke trying to cover up Sue's get-a-way, she stepped next to Johnny, and said, "Ahhh, Johnny, see if they can get _Center Stage_!" She smiled at the soldier, who smiled back, looked to Johnny and said, "I'll call it in Mr. Storm," He then smiled again at Helena, leaned into her close and flirtatiously whispered, "Getting that movie won't be a problem Miss Greene." She opened her eyes wide, not believing that this guy even had the balls to flirt with her in front of Johnny. So she did what any girl would do, said thanks, but then grabbed Johnny's face a gave him a quick but passionate kiss, switching their powers, before turning and walking away. Johnny looked stunned, but pleased because he had noticed the sneaky little flirt in the soldier's voice as well; then smiled as he coolly said, "Great. Thank You. Semper fi." The soldier bit back, "That's the marine corps. We're the army." Johnny nodded, smiling at the gumption of his incredible woman, and replied, "Right. I know. It's the…army." And his thoughts screamed in sing-song in his head, _'I WIN! YOU LOSE! SHE'S MINE! NOT YOURS! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'_

Sue got into the hall undetected. And when Johnny closed the door, he turned to Helena, who was sitting at the table, looking at him with that innocent look of hers. He walked up to her as he said, "What was that?" She smiled, got up and walked up to Johnny, careful not to touch him in an obvious way because of Reed. She grabbed his hand discreetly, switching back their powers, and whispered into his ear, "He just needed to know who I was with." Then she looked him straight in the eye, shrugged her shoulders, with another innocent look, as she said, "That's all." Johnny smiled and took a seat next to his girl at the table, knowing that as soon as Reed fixes this stupid power switch thing, he won't be able to keep his hands off his Lizzie.

As Sue roamed the halls, completely invisible, she spotted Captain Raye going into a secure room, and followed him in. She then saw something she really didn't want to see, the Surfer being electrocuted by chargers from a hospital. She then focused her attention on Captain Raye approaching the General, who said, "General, Von Doom wants to speak with you." The General took a breath a said, "Mr. Sherman, let's take a break." At this all of the military personnel along with this elusive, Mr. Sherman, exited the room, leaving only the Surfer and Sue.

"I know you are there," the Surfer looked up at an invisible Sue and she materialized. Sue walked up to the Surfer and asked, "What's your name? Come on you must have a name. I'm Susan." She took a breath and continued, "You said you weren't the one trying to destroy our world. Then who is?" The Surfer looked directly at Sue and replied, "The one I serve." Sue quickly asked, "Who do you serve?" The Surfer refused to respond, which made Sue claim, "Look, I'm trying to help you. But in order to do that, you have to tell me the truth. Please." The Surfer closed his eyes and his abdomen revealed a world being destroyed by a large cloud. "It is known by many names. My people called it… Galactus - the devourer of worlds. It must feed on energy to survive, both thermal and organic." Sue became disgusted and asked, "How could you willingly serve this thing?" The Surfer simply replied, "Because I must." Sue continued, "Doesn't it bother you? All the worlds and innocent people you've helped destroy." The Surfer replied painfully, "My service spares my world… and the one I love."

Sue looked on at the hero of a distant world, the beacon of destruction for many others, and the victim of love without contact. Sue suddenly understood the Surfer's pain, she had seen the same pain in Johnny who looked at Helena that way now, and she felt an immense amount of pity for this Silver man, and also for her brother. However she needed to know, "Why did you try to protect me?" The Surfer looked to Sue with the pain evident in his eyes, "Because… you remind me of her." Sue reached out and took the Surfer's hand, squeezing it. However, a moment later the door creaked open, and Sue went invisible. She turned to the Surfer and asked, "Could you stop the destroyer if you wanted to?" The Surfer replied, "It is not I who draws the destroyer here. It is the beacon." "What's the beacon?" "The source of my power." "Your board." The Surfer nodded, and warned "Take joy in the last few hours you have left, for he is nearly here."


	11. A Relapse of Doom

Chapter 11

4

**Chapter 11**

"Well, I helped deliver the alien to you as promised. Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain," Victor said to General Hagger. The General looked to Victor and thought, _'A deal's a deal… I guess.'_ Then spoke forcefully and issuing caution to Victor, "You can do your tests on the board." General Hagger, Captain Raye, and Victor began walking through down the hallway. "But under armed guard and in my presence only." Victor smiled his eerie smile, which did not go unnoticed by Captain Raye, and said, "Absolutely." Raye immediately had a very bad feeling about this. He had never trusted Victor, but always had him pegged as someone he or General Hagger could handle, if the situation called for it.

When the three got further down the hallway, Victor had excused himself to gather materials for the test. Raye then looked to the his General and asked, "Sir, may I have a private conference with you, Sir?" The General looked to his younger Captain and replied, "Of course Captain Raye." The two entered a private room as Raye turned to the General and inquired, "Permission to speak freely Sir?" The General nodded and said, "Permission Granted." Raye took a deep breath, and told the General, "Sir, I was thinking, what if the Fantastic Five are right about Von Doom. He doesn't exactly have the best track record. There's just something about the guy that I don't trust." The General nodded, "I understand your concerns Captain Raye, I really do. But I already told him that he could run his tests on the board. What do you suggest?" Captain Raye spoke up, "What I suggest Sir is to put me in your place to watch Von Doom. I am the top marksman here besides you. You would most likely be more needed to guard the alien, given his obvious power." It seemed to make sense with the General, "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Captain Raye replied, "I'm sure Sir. I've studied the surveillance footage of Von Doom's last attack, and I have a good idea of what he's capable of. I would like this opportunity Sir." General Hagger nodded, then added, "Alright Raye, Doom's all yours. But if anything… anything at all goes wrong, you contact me immediately." Raye nodded, "Thank you, of course Sir. Von Doom will not be an issue."

Captain Raye decided to take it upon himself to hurry Victor along. When he approached Victor's door, he held his hand on his gun, just in case. His instincts were not to trust Von Doom anywhere near the board or even the alien for that matter, but what was he to do, the General was right he did have a deal. Captain Raye was even present when the General made the deal with Von Doom, all he remembered was having the distinct feeling that this was a bad idea, that the consequences would haunt them. What Raye didn't realize was that he was right; the consequences would be dire.

Meanwhile in a containment area, Sue was regaling the other four on what she had heard; "And the board is what's drawing it here." Johnny replied as he looked at Helena, "How do fight something that can eat planets?" Reed jumped in and said, "We have to get to the board and lead it away from here before it's too late." Helena looked to Reed and responded, "Well then we're gonna need both the board and the Surfer, he's the only one that understands its power." Ben looked to Reed and asked, "Well do you think the General will go for that?" Reed took a quick breath and replied, "He'll have no choice." Helena then spoke up, "Then we should probably go for the board first, especially with Victor running around. The last thing we need is Vic going anywhere near that much power."

At the same time, Victor was staring at the board in its containment unit and spoke, "Thank you Captain, but I'm afraid the truth is that sometimes Reed is right." Before Captain Raye could get his gun out of the holster, Victor shot a bolt of electricity at both him and the soldiers who accompanied him. Victor then ceremoniously revealed his Dr. Doom mask.

In the meantime, Helena opened the door to the containment area and noticed the same guard who flirted with her before standing watch, she thought, _'JACKPOT!'_ before asking him, "Excuse me, I hate to be a bother, but could you just do me a favor?" The guard noticed that Helena had zipped down her Fantastic Five uniform just enough to reveal a tempting sight of cleavage. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing exactly what Johnny Storm could and would do if he caught him looking at Helena that way. He cleared his throat trying to avert his eyes, "What can I do for you Miss Greene?" Helena smirked knowing that she had him right where she wanted him.

After putting on his Doom mask, Victor activated his pulse emitter on his wrist, linking him to the board. The silver surfboard rested near his feet, giving him the opportunity to step into the board and acquire its power. Captain Raye sat up to see the power surge, and Victor once again as Doom. The gun that he had his hands resting on quickly came out of its holster, and he began firing; which didn't affect a metal covered Victor in the least, except to bring Raye into Victor's line of sight. This was not Captain Frank Raye's smartest move, for soon after he was discovered, Victor has channeled the energy from the board and killed Raye. At the discovery of the amount of power acquired by the board, Victor raised his hands to examine them and exclaimed, "Nice." Just then Victor pushed his hands to the ground quickly, creating an escape route for him in the ceiling, while at the same time hurdling a large circular piece of the wall down the hallway.

After the Fantastic Five had escaped, thanks in part to Helena; they were racing down the hallway to the board. At the same, a large circular piece of the wall was flying towards them, Johnny ducked to the left, Sue ducked to the right and Helena floated quickly to the ceiling, leaving Ben and Reed to the fend off the large piece of wall. After Ben was pushed into the wall, Helena floated down, as well as Johnny and Sue running to her side. All three looked to the room that the board was kept in and saw where the piece of wall came from, then looked behind them to see where it wound up. Johnny shouted out, "Ben!" and the wall tumbled forward to reveal Ben spaced into the wall behind him. Ben appeared OK, but proclaimed, "Okay, that one hurt." Helena and Johnny ran over to help Ben out of the wall. Helena grabbed a hand and tried to pull him out. At this Sue began looking around and asked, "Where's Reed?"

Johnny and Helena looked to each other, but then to the wall after hearing a muffled Reed say, "Back here." At this Helena backed up as Ben pulled himself out of the wall, to reveal a paper thin Reed. Reed became himself again and Ben turned to him and said, "My bad." With that Helena, Johnny and Sue began running towards the destroyed room, with Reed and Ben close behind them.

When they got there, Reed found the chamber that held the board empty and destroyed, along with the rest of the room; except for the remnants of a Captain Raye, which Sue pointed out to Reed. Reed took one look the Captain, who been turned to stone and crumbled to only reveal half of him, and knew instantly, "Victor. We've got to get it back." Helena jumped in and said, "I think it's time to try door number two." Sue nodded, "She's right. We need to get the Surfer, he the only one that understands it." Ben quickly noted, "Even if we break him out of this place, how are we gonna catch up to Victor?" Reed smirked, _'Time to use my toy!'_ he thought as he said, "Leave that to me."


	12. Mortal Superhero

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After entering in a quick code on his PDA, Reed's toy back at the Baxter Building was activated and soon would be in Siberia to rescue the five.

Ben burst through the wall into the room containing the Surfer, Sue handled the guards who tried to stop them, and the five made their way towards the Surfer, with Ben leading the way, Johnny and Helena behind him and Sue and Reed trailing behind. Ben shouted gruffly to the Surfer, "Pal, this is the luckiest day of your life."

The five, along with the Surfer were racing through a hall, but when they turned the corner, were met with the barrel of a gun. General Hagger looked angry while pointing the gun in the direction of Reed and the Surfer; he spoke forcefully, "What the hell is going on? Where is Captain Raye?" Helena stepped forward and answered the General, "He's dead." Ben added, "If we don't get him out of here, we're all gonna be." Reed stepped forward with the Surfer, "General, the world is still at stake here. You just have to trust us. Please."

The General led the five and the Surfer to the roof as Reed ordered, "We need to get to the roof. It should be here by now." Ben replied, "What should be here?" The General opened the door and let them out, but stopped Reed on his way, "Richards, I hope you know what you're doing." Reed just smiled and replied, "Don't worry, we're used to Victor's ego trips." With that the General smiled a quick smile and gave a salute to Reed. Reed saluted back and the door to the roof swung closed.

Just then the an aircraft landed on the roof, it had a huge 5 on the hood, and five seats, two in back, two in the middle and one in the front. It was also incredibly cool looking, and Helena laughed as she thought, _'I guess Johnny finally got his private jet.'_ Ben looked at it and merely said, "Holy crap!" Helena looked to Reed, "Reed." Johnny's face lit up ten fold and they all made their way over to the craft, "This is by far the coolest thing you have ever done!" Johnny looked in the front and continued, "Hemi?" Reed looked at Johnny and smiled, "Course. Okay, Ben and Lena you two get inside, Johnny you fly behind us." Johnny wouldn't have that, "Dude, you gotta let me fly this thing." Ben jumped in assuming he was driving, "Forget about it. I'm the best pilot here. I should drive." Helena once again stood in between Johnny and Ben, as Sue took her place to help Reed with the Surfer. Johnny fought back, "Are you serious? We'll be lucky if this thing can carry you!" Helena stepped in and said, "Guys!" as Ben bit back, "I can fly circles around you blindfolded." Reed finally got fed up and screamed, "Ah, shut up! And move it! I'm driving." Reed helped Sue and the Surfer in the craft, while Ben helped Helena into her seat. Once everyone was in, the craft (or Fantasti-car, as Reed called it), Johnny powered up and flew along side it.

Helena looked to her side at Johnny, who winked at her, she smirked and raised one eyebrow as she said, "You finally got your private jet, looks like you're not gonna be looking down my shirt anymore." Johnny smirked and inched closer to the Fantasti-car, looking down her shirt, "I wouldn't hold your breath." Then inched back to his original spot, they both laughed, as Helena, said, "Ooooh, Torch – 1, Hydra – 0; Congratulations, you finally won one."

Reed looked to his computer, and back to the five, "I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail. He's headed over Southeast China. Hang on." With that the five flew fast in that direction, the Surfer looked to Sue next to him and said, "Norrin Radd." Sue looked to him, completely confused, "What?" the Surfer continued, "I was once called Norrin Radd." "Norrin, we're gonna need your help to save our world. Do you understand?"

All of a sudden Reed's computer began malfunctioning, and a large bolt of energy hit the Fantasti-car. Victor then appeared before them, making Johnny fly in front of Helena protecting her. Victor flew over to Reed and Reed screamed, "Victor, the board is drawing the destroyer here! You have to give it up!" Victor shouted back, "You know I've never been the giving type Reed." Reed zoomed the craft down to the ocean and sped up leaving Johnny to fight Victor.

Helena looked behind her to see Johnny, alone, going up against Victor, she breathed, "No! Johnny!" She then pulled and fiddled with her safety strap as Ben looked over and saw that she was almost out of her seatbelt. "Lena! What are you doing?" She possessed a worried look and glanced over to Ben before glancing back down at her harness, "Someone has to help him!" She finally got the harness free, and flew out of the Fantasti-car.

Flying over to Johnny and Victor, she gained more speed than she ever had before. This was serious, with all that power, Victor could actually kill Johnny, and though Johnny was very powerful, he was no match for Victor. She got to Johnny's aid, just in time to see Victor raise his hand over the water and extinguish Johnny, knocking him into the deep, cold water. She gasped, "No!" Then she became terribly angry and hurled a very, very large ball of water at Victor, which knocked him a little, but not enough to stop him from concentrating on the Fantasti-car. Victor retaliated but she was able to duck his fire. She then deviated her attention to Johnny in the water and dove in after him.

When they saw each other, they both smiled and swam as fast as they could towards each other. They got to within an inch of each other, but Johnny looked at his hands, held them up and pointed to them. Helena noticed this and backed up slightly, thinking of what she could do to get him out of the water. They had been through this kind of situation before, but it's a little bit different when he can't touch her. It finally clicked to her and she motioned for Johnny to back up, further… further… perfect. She held out hands, palm up, remembering the rescue on the bridge, their first rescue. She pulled her hands down, still palm up, gaining momentum. Johnny heard a rumbling underneath him, and closed his eyes out of fear. All of a sudden, Helena lifting her hands up rapidly, and Johnny felt a giant geyser lift him up out of the water, once in the air he flamed on and waited for Helena, who arrived very quickly. They both smiled and flew to catch up to the rest of the five and Victor.

Victor had then made his way over to the Fantasti-car, to make their lives miserable, which he did by clapping his hands together and creating a large bolt of energy that nearly knocked the Fantasti-car into the ocean. Ben stated the obvious, "We're sitting ducks!" Quickly after this obvious statement, Reed hit a button, saying, "We're gonna have to split up!" Which terrified Sue, saying, "What!" Ben then screamed, "This ought to be fun!" The craft broke up into three parts, the two seats in back as one, the two seats in the middle as one, and just Reed in the front as the third. Reed screamed as the parts broke away, "Stay close to me Sue!"

With that the three individual crafts took off, flying through mountains and around dams, all with Victor hot on their trail, and doing everything he can to stop them. Over the water Ben got close enough to Victor to punch him, and the other two cars surrounded him. Reed screamed, "Victor, only the Surfer can stop the destroyer, but he needs his board!" Victor merely replied, "Come and get it, Richards!" Just then, Johnny and Helena flew over and completed their circle around Victor, with Johnny screaming, "Victor!" and Helena screaming, "You missed me!" Victor laughed as they appeared, and stated, "Ah, good, the lovebirds are here! Let's all go for a spin!" With that, Victor spun around, fast, creating a tornado of the three crafts, Johnny and Helena. The three crafts spun out of control and crash-landed in the city below them, with crowds forming around each craft.

The largest crowd of people made their way over to Sue's craft, and when she woke up from the craft, noticed them all gawking. She looked next to her and finally realized what they were gawking at, Norrin. He had gotten out of the craft, standing in middle of large crowd, when Sue noticed Victor heading over towards Norrin. Victor formed a spear out of the metal from the board, and hurdled it towards Norrin, saying "Catch!" Sue gasped and screamed "Norrin!" She got up and ran over to protect Norrin. When she got to him she stood in front of him and put up a force field. Unfortunately the force field didn't work, and Sue became impaled by the spear.

As she fell to her death, Reed took notice and screamed, "Sue!" as he ran to her side. Ben ran over, as Johnny and Helena floated down, all three running to their fallen friend and sister. Johnny exclaimed, "Oh my God!" as Helena took in a breath and leaned into Ben, not wanting to look, Ben put a comforting arm around Helena. Johnny bent down to try and comfort his sister, forgetting completely about the power switch, until Ben said, "Johnny, don't touch her!" Helena looked up and faintly breathed, "Johnny!" She knelt down next to him, and didn't care about their powers switching, Johnny was more important. She reached out and held onto him, hugging him tightly, but making their powers switch. Johnny shed a single tear into the embrace and looked to his sister and Reed. The spear disintegrated, and Sue fell to the floor with Reed, grasping for her. She spoke, clearly in pain, "You need to find a way to get the board." Reed tried to speak, but Sue stopped him.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled and trembled under an enormous power. Everyone looked up, Johnny and Helena stood up, each having the other's powers. They grasped each other's hands, transferring their powers back to the original bodies. They each looked at each other, fearful of what was to come. The Surfer spoke, "He is here." Ben bent to Reed and tried to get him out of the daze he was in, "Reed… Reed…" Reed looked up to Ben and replied, "Victor's got to have a pulse emitter linking him to his board. We take it out, we can separate him from his board." Ben looked to Helena and Johnny, who released each other, Johnny replied, "He's too strong for me." Ben nodded knowing that to be true, "I could whale on him, if I could get close enough." Helena nodded, "I could get close enough, but he could see me coming from a mile away." Reed nodded and said, "It would take all of us." Helena looked to Sue, completely in pain and kneeled down to comfort her friend.

Johnny saw this and knew what he had to do, "Or maybe just one of us." Reed and Helena both looked at each other, and then to Johnny, "We don't know what it could do to you." Johnny looked to his sister and his love, but rested his eyes on Helena when he said, "Let's not make this about me." Helena nodded, realizing that he had to do this, but stood up and looked into his eyes, saying, "Kick his ass, then come back to me." Johnny smiled knowing of all people Helena would understand, he touched her soaking hair lightly, careful not to touch her skin, and said, "You're soaked." Helena smiled and replied, "You're hot." Johnny looked deep into Helena's beautiful green eyes, he knew it was now or never, and he whispered, "I love you." Helena smiled, leaned into him and whispered, "I love _you_." Johnny took a deep breath, and rested his hand on Ben's, Reed's and Sue's hands, while at the same time pulling Helena into a passionate, yet quick kiss. Transferring all of their powers to Johnny at the same time.


	13. Swiss Army Torch

Chapter 13

5

**Chapter 13**

Victor looked above to the sky crumbling and down below him at the earth trembling, and felt the power course through him. But was distracted from the destruction and gasped when Johnny appeared before him, with every power of the Fantastic Five, combined, and said, "To quote a friend of mine, it's clobbering time." With this Johnny punched Victor, with all of Ben's strength; grabbed him with Reed's stretch, and punched him again. This punch sent Victor flying into a building, but quickly gaining his strength back Victor soared down the side of the building. Victor held out his hands as he flew towards Johnny, collapsing the buildings around him and used that material to throw at Johnny. Johnny strained and stretching his arms, turned around and slingshot himself in Victor's direction.

Just as Victor soared down the side of the building Ben zipped up a sweatshirt, and made his up large crane, determined to help Johnny with or without his powers.

As Johnny flew towards Victor he harnessed a wall of water in front of Victor to distract him, then shot a huge fireball at him, only letting the wall of water tumble right before the fireball hit Victor. He then became invisible and wrapped his legs around Victor, restricting his movement. Johnny managed to get a few punches into Victor. The one thing he told Victor right before he turned up the heat to take out the pulse emitter, was, "Oh, what's wrong metal-head? Too hot? You thirsty?" After the board dropped, Johnny spun his legs off of Victor and in turn Victor spun out, before getting hit by the swinging crane that Ben was operating, Ben said, "You ain't going down fighting kid. Not without me." With those words Victor was ironically hit into the ocean.

As Galactus grew closer, Ben came running up to Helena watching Reed and Sue together. He spotted Helena's tears, wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into her big brother's embrace. Just then Johnny flew down and kneeled down to his dying sister, then looked behind him to Ben and Helena, and transferred all of their powers back to them. Reed looked into Sue's dying eyes and silently pleaded with everything in him for her to live, but unfortunately even the Invisible Woman couldn't hide from what was taking her, her body went limp and she died in Reed's arms. When Sue died, Reed couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke down as he kissed Sue's shoulder. Johnny stood in shock, he would never admit it but he always thought of his sister as the stronger one; Helena cried into Ben's shoulder, and Ben held her close as he wiped a couple of tears from his own eyes. The Surfer looked on, with his own sorrow, Sue had reminded him so much of his love that seeing Sue die was like witnessing his love dying.

The Surfer looked to the board and extended his hand making the board fly over to him. He stepped into it, gaining back the power he once had. Reed looked to him as the clouds began getting darker, and said, "You've got to go." The Surfer didn't say a word, but instead flew over to Reed and Sue, extended his hand over Sue, and used all the power that he could. He spoke after he was finished, "Treasure each moment with her, and tell her she was right… We do have a choice." With that the Surfer flew away.

Reed looked down with disbelief but hope that the Surfer did what he thought he did. Sue stirred under his watch, and he smiled up to the Surfer, thanking him for bringing his love back to him. Johnny looked to Helena, and thanked God that he had that same kind of love; he then looked to the sky and smiled.

The Surfer flew through the debris, and unexpectedly felt something push him up. He turned to see Johnny, holding onto the surfboard and saying, "Thought you could use a hand." As Johnny approached the vortex of the destroyer, he breathed "My God," and fell back to Earth.

The Surfer flew well into the destroyer, and stopped in front of a large fire, surrounded by tornados. He spoke up to Galactus, "I will no longer serve. This is the end for us both." The Surfer harnessed in all of his energy, and destroyed Galactus along with himself.

In China, after seeing a very bright light, Ben, Helena, Reed and Sue looked around. There were no gusting winds, there was no roar, there was only peace and as the electricity came on building by building, the four knew that the Surfer had succeeded. Sue smiled up at Reed as if waking from a pleasant dream, and simply said, "Hi." Reed smiled back and replied, "Hi." Sue looked around and continued saying, "What'd I miss?" Reed chuckled, as Ben and Helena looked to each other laughing.

Just then Johnny flew down and looked around, Ben noticed the Torch's entrance and walked over to him, grabbing his attention, "Hey, Hey!" Johnny responded, "He did it." Just then Ben patted Johnny on the back and said, "Great job, kid." Helena smiled, loving the sight of the camaraderie between the two most important men in her life, she giggled a little at the thought that she might have had something to do with that. Johnny jumped at the touch, so did Helena, but the two each quickly realized one very important thing that Johnny vocalized, "Hey, wait. I'm not changing." Helena's smile grew so wide and she was so genuinely happy, she had her Johnny back, now all he needed to do was notice her there. Johnny's face lit up as he touched Ben's rocky form and didn't change into it. Ben smiled, and said "Hey, that's right." Johnny laughed, kissed Ben on his head, and hugged him as Ben continued by saying, "Great! Oh Okay." Ben lifted Johnny off of him and said, "Now you're making me uncomfortable."

Johnny apologized, and looked over to Helena. He looked down at his hands and back at her. She smiled, giggled and nodded, then ran into Johnny's embrace. The two shared a tender but passionate kiss as Johnny held her close and lifted her up. Helena wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck, and played with his hair, just happy to be in his arms again without having to worry. They each smiled as they pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads on each other, like they always do. Helena smirked, her eyes still closed, "Well it's a tough call, but I'm gonna say I got a better kiss than Ben." They each laughed, and Johnny shook his head saying, "You never gonna let me forget that, are you?" Helena smiled and they each opened their eyes to look at each other, she quickly kissed his cheek, and said "Not a chance Storm." Johnny just laughed and spouted out, "Ooooh, Hydra – 1, Torch – 0; Back in the lead." Helena just smirked and said, "You should be used to it by now." Johnny laughed and picked her up, spinning her around, Helena just had to laugh into Johnny's warm embrace.

Reed and Sue stood up and watched the couple, they looked so happy and in love. Sue smiled fondly, happy that both Johnny and Helena had finally found what they were looking for, in each other. Reed finally came around to the idea that Johnny and Helena were in love, he had heard their confessions to each other, everyone had, but he didn't really believe it until he saw it right in front of him. Reed wrapped his arm around Sue, letting Johnny and Helena's love remind him of his own.

Ben looked at the two, smiled and walked over to them. He placed a hand on both of the shoulders and said, "Finally." Johnny and Helena smiled, as Johnny put his arm around Helena. However when they each looked up, they saw Sue smiling at her brother, Johnny took a deep breath, and Helena pushed him over to his sister.

Johnny ran over to Sue and hugged her, they each looked at each other, happy that this was just a scare and not the real thing. Neither of them could bare to leave the other, they are each the only family the other has left.

After that, they all hugged each other, glad that that disaster is over with; and the five walked through the streets of the city. Reed in the middle, Sue to his right with her arm linked in his, Ben to her right; Johnny and Helena hand in hand on Reed's left. Ben finally spoke about the subject he had been dreading ever since he heard it, "So I guess this is it. We all go our separate ways." Reed replied, "No." Helena questioned, "No?" Sue answered, "No." Then Johnny questioned, "No?" Reed told them, "If it wasn't for the team, the whole world would be gone by now." Sue continued, "We can't run away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect. This is who we are." Johnny smiled and squeezed Helena's hand, "That's what I've been saying!" Helena replied, "What about having a normal life?" Ben continued, "A family?" Reed replied, "Who says you have to be normal to have a family." They all smiled, knowing that to be true. Helena smiled and leaned into Johnny's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her, and the five continued walking. Sue reluctantly asked Reed, "So you up for another media circus wedding? Fifth time's the charm." Reed sighed and replied, "No. I've got a better idea."


	14. Wedding Redux

Chapter 14

3

**Chapter 14**

Sue and Reed decided to get married while still in China, only this time, neither one had to worry about the arrangements. Helena, Johnny, Ben and Alicia decided, as a gift to the happy couple to arrange everything.

The ceremony was tasteful and traditional, just the way Sue wanted, only since they were in China, the traditional was a little bit different than what Sue had expected. She didn't even get to see her wedding gown until the very last minute, which happened to be a very lovely white kimono, with a little bit of red accents.

Sue stood in the dressing room, and smiled an extremely content smile. Helena entered the room and was blown away by how happy Sue appeared to be. She too wore a kimono but hers was a light airy blue. "How did we do?" Helena asked about the wedding kimono Sue had on. Sue just kept on smiling, and replied, "It's beautiful… it's perfect." Sue turned away from the mirror and held hands with Helena, they had both gone through so much together, and as each woman looked into the others eyes they silently noted that it was only the beginning. Sue continued, "Take good care of Johnny, and if he gives you any trouble, don't be afraid to give it right back." Helena raised her eyebrow, "Have I ever been afraid of Johnny Storm?" Sue chuckled a little, "Not that I can remember. But it looks like you're the babysitter now." Helena rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Ha, Ha." Helena continued to say as she linked arms with Sue, "Come on, your Stretchy Man awaits." The girls laughed as they exited the dressing area.

Johnny walked his sister down the aisle, and down to Reed waiting on a deck overlooking the river. Ben and Alicia were standing on Reed's side; Alicia looked very beautiful, and also wore a kimono; only hers was a lilac color. Both Alicia and Helena had used traditional Chinese flowers for the ceremony, and wore orchids in their hair. Johnny handed Sue over to Reed, walked over to Helena and took her hand. The two smiled at each other before focusing their attention on the ceremony.

One of Alicia and Ben's surprises about the ceremony was that they flew in the same priest from the last ceremony; that began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Reed Richards and Sue Storm together…" Just then Reed's PDA went off, which he took out and checked, Sue asked, "What is it?" Reed replied, "Venice is sinking into the Adriatic." Helena and Johnny, smiled and shook their heads, while Ben said, "Oh boy, that's a biggie." Sue looked back to the priest and asked, "Could we just, skip to the end?" The priest shrugged, but complied, "Yeah, ah, the love these two share…" Reed jumped in and added, "No, the very end." The priest nodded, "Ah, you have the rings?" Ben and Helena, both replied, "Oh," and each handed Reed and Sue the rings, who both put them on each other, then turned their heads to the priest. "Oh, yeah, I know pronounce you man and wife, and you may kiss the bride." Sue and Reed sweetly kissed, but quickly opened their eyes, and Sue said, "Okay, we should get out of here." Reed complied quickly saying, "Yeah."

Ben kissed Alicia goodbye, saying, "Gotta go Hon," which Alicia sweetly replied with, "Okay." Johnny and Helena made their way to the Fantasti-car, and Johnny got in but Sue stopped Helena, and said, with a wink, "I have to throw the bouquet." Helena nodded and stepped down, as Sue said, "Ready?" Helena nodded, and towered over her Asian competitors. Sue turned around and threw the bouquet and as Helena was just about to catch it, Ben nudged Johnny and said, "Heads up Johnny."

Just then Helena spotted a flame heading for the bouquet, which she immediately extinguished with a stream of water, while catching the bouquet. She held it up proudly and smirked at Johnny, raising her eyebrows. Johnny helped her in the Fantasti-car as he said, "Sorry… reflex." Helena nodded and replied, "You're not getting rid of me that easily Torch!" Johnny stood over her and helped her with her harness as he said with a smirk, "Now why would I want to do that!"She looked up at her Johnny and continued "Johnny stop trying to stare down my kimono!" Johnny smiled, sat down next to her and harnessed himself in while saying, "I told you not to hold your breath."

The Fantasti-car took off into the sky, broke up into its three parts and created with smoke, the signature (5).


End file.
